Untitled Job
by robustketchup55555
Summary: 3 hitters. A... reunion, of sorts. 2 take a job. A well-known, very, very bad former employer. If they survive, maybe they'll run another job. Time is running out. How many jobs can they take? How many lives can they change? Will they change their own? Or will they be hurt so bad they can't? Rated T for violence, blood, and injury.
1. Chapter 1- Jordan Jordan

_This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 1- Jordan Jordan.**

Eliot watches Hardison explain why Moreau is back, and in Eliot's head, Eliot watches Moreau get beaten to a pulp. Nate watches Eliot closely, and raises his eyebrows, effectively stopping Hardison's rant. Eliot looks at Nate for a moment, before saying,

"I'm calling in backup." Nate acknowledges this, and asks,

"Where to, Eliot?"

* * *

Their flight finally lands in Ireland at 3am. Thanks to Hardison, they all had whatever they wanted to watch on the fight, but landing at 3 A.M. was just too much. Sophie yawns.

"Agreed, Sophie," Nate also wants his sleep.

"Wait, are you guys tired?" Parker asks, definitely hyper.

"Who gave her chocolate?" Eliot asks.

"Um, might've given her some after the last job," Hardison confesses.

"Hey, let's not start a fight," Nate warns.

"We'll go check into the hotel, and we'll find your friends in the morning," Sophie suggests. Eliot having already gained his 90 minutes of sleep drops the crew at the hotel.

"Where are you going?" Parker asks, realizing Eliot is going somewhere in the cheap rental car.

"Well, I have to find my friends in order to convince them to do the job, might as well start now." Eliot helps them unload their bags.

"Can I come with you?" Parker asks. Eliot rolls his eyes, and they head off while the rest of the crew gains their precious sleep.

Parker and Eliot drive off.

* * *

"So, which friends?" Parker asks.

"You know Quinn, and he has a friend that worked with Moreau before, so-"

"Do you know the person that worked with Moreau? I mean, you worked with Moreau," Parker cuts him off.

"I don't know, Parker, I don't even know their name yet, and we need to find Quinn first," Eliot states.

"Ok!" Parker chirps.

* * *

The next morning, the crew meets with Quinn in a coffee shop. He and Eliot shake hands.

"You're not charging payment." Nate points out. Eliot cringes.

"Of course not. I need you to watch out for my friend," Quinn tells Eliot. "Oh, and I'm not doing this job with you." Quinn gets into their rental with the crew and tells Nate where to go.

* * *

The first things they see are the cars. Lots of cars. It's a large lot, with a small garage in the middle.

"She only accepts payment in cars." Quinn explains. Eliot gives Quinn a glance. They make it to the garage, and Quinn produces a key. He unlocks the big door and shoves it up high enough to duck under, then open it automatically with a button on the inside. He flips on the lights, and Quinn and the crew see no sign of anybody. "I wonder where she is."

* * *

J. Jordan's name is Jordan Jordan. That's what she tells everybody, never giving her actual last name. Well, that's because she doesn't know it. Why is she thinking about this now? Oh yeah. Now JJ opens her eyes and sees the balcony above. She remembers now. She got pushed off the balcony. She remembers her head cracking against the pavement now, too. Whatever. Injuries are injuries, and she is pretty sure her right arm is broken, but JJ always makes it out with the merchandise. And she does. She can feel the merch in her pocket. Taking 1 more look around to make sure she's alone, JJ hops to her feet and slowly jogs down to her van, which is parked a couple blocks away. When she gets to it, she fumbles in her pockets for the keys. She sits in the driver's seat for a minute, trying to calm her concussed head, then she drives to her garage.

* * *

When she gets home, she can tell she isn't alone. Seriously. Why would she ever own a cheap car like that? Plus, she recognized it as a rental. Oh yeah. Quinn called her a 6am this morning saying something about people looking for a hitter. Well, she needs staples and a sling before she starts another job. Thankfully, she has numerous first aid kits that should do the trick. She goes in through the back door, and JJ can hear Quinn talking. Another voice seems familiar, but JJ blames it on the concussion. She keeps moving until she is behind Quinn, but she still can't see anyone else. She almost trips in the ball gown that she's wearing because of her last job. She watches him, until her turns around, saying,

"I know you're there, JJ. It's not polite to eavesdrop, you know." JJ comes out and shrugs slightly, until she sees Eliot. And Eliot sees her. She gives Eliot the stink eye.

"Jordan? I thought- I thought you blew up," He says, quietly, carefully. Quinn glances between the 2. Jordan instinctively scratches the burn on her face.

"Nice dress, JJ," Quinn remarks, trying to break the tension. JJ huffs.

"Grifting really isn't my thing." JJ says tersely, not taking her eyes off Eliot as she maneuvers to her small kitchen. There she takes an icepack out of the freezer and a first aid kit from the cabinet.

"Oh, jeez, Jordan, when I said 'expand your expertise' I meant try some different jobs, not, 'grift'," Quinn rubs his forehead. JJ glares at him. "Yeah right 'I didn't phrase it that way'," Quinn says sarcastically, understanding what she meant when her eye twitched.

"Well, I hate to break up retrieval specialist reunion, but we have a job offer for you," Nate mentions.

"And, we've never been introduced," Sophie tells JJ.

"Jordan Jordan. You can call me JJ or just Jordan." JJ says quickly.

"Ok," Nate says. "You already know Eliot, I'm assuming. But I'm Nate, this is Sophie,"

"Hello," Sophie says. Nate continues.

"This is Parker,"

"Hi," Parker says, smiling.

"And Hardison," Nate finishes up the introductions.

"Sup," Hardison says.

"So you'll do the job? We can't exactly pay you in a car-"

"I don't wanna get paid." JJ cuts Nate off.

"Ok, let's go then," Sophie quickly seals the deal.

"She'll meet you at the airport in an hour," Quinn says, glancing at JJ. JJ glares at him. "Jordan, that's plenty of time to do your staples," Quinn says. A sort of staring contest has broken out between the 2. Their identical faces reveal it to the crew.

"Wait a minute," Hardison says.

"Are you guys, twins?" Parker asks.

"Yeah," JJ says hesitantly. Quinn shrugs, and loses the staring contest.

"Whatever. I have to go, but you guys all have to get back to the States. See you all later," Quinn nods in departure, JJ rolling her eyes. Then the crew leaves and she starts to patch herself up.

* * *

When they meet at the airport, JJ is dresses in jeans and a plaid shirt, and has one small backpack. Her right arm is in a sling. They get on the plane, and in no time they are back in the US. Jordan's Irish accent stands out more now that they are among Americans.

"Ok, guys, tomorrow, 10:00, brew pub." Nate sums up. The crew departs. "Where are you going?" Nate asks Jordan.

"I have a house, somewhere around here."

"Prescott and 33rd, Jordan," Eliot reminds her. JJ nods and walks away.

* * *

The next morning, JJ arrives at the brew pub at 9:45. Everybody else is there, and promptly comes out when Jordan drives up in a Military tractor trailer.

"What the heck, Jordan?" Eliot asks her. She climbs out the door and jumps off the truck, a 5 foot drop.

"I forgot it was the only vehicle I keep in Oregon." She says, locking the doors.

* * *

During the briefing, JJ stands and watches. When they come to the security detail, Eliot and Jordan move in for a closer look.

"This is our best bet," Eliot remarks while pointing to a spot on the screen. JJ nods. The crew watches as Jordan points out a spot, and Eliot draws from that spot to another. After going on for awhile, Eliot finally says, "We have a plan."

* * *

Said plan does not work out for Eliot. Once he and Jordan had separated, Eliot had been immediately swept up by Moreau's guys. He was in the heart of Moreau's base, and he is in there now, watching his beloved crew members be brought in, one by one. The only one still out on the field is Parker.

"See Eliot? You aren't better than me." Moreau says, his voice dropping. "You never will be." Just then, another retrieval specialist walks in, dragging handcuffed Parker. This guy has a mask on his face. "Ah, Johnison, you are a respectable employee. I suspect the Irish lass has been taken care of?" Moreau asks about Jordan. Johnison nods, and throws Parker towards the crew. He then goes to stand with the other hitters. "Eliot, there is a hitter you can look up to. Playtime, boys," The hitters surround Eliot, and one of them hits Eliot over the head with his gun. Johnison stops him before he can do it again. Moreau takes notice, saying, "This below you, Johnison? Would a 1 on 1 suit you better?" The hitters pull Johnison and Eliot to opposite sides of the room, and Eliot's handcuffs are removed. He growls and prepares to demolish Johnison. However, Johnison gets Eliot into a chokehold, and whispers to him.

"Eliot, stop it, I'm working on the plan." Johnison consequently lets Eliot flip him over. Then Johnison pulls a gun, and tosses a kitchen knife to Eliot. Johnison aims the gun at Moreau, and moves so he and Eliot are back to back.

"So you're my little traitor." Moreau says, unsurprised.

"Duh," Johnison says, pulling off his mask and revealing himself to be Jordan.

"What do you know? It's my favorite crew. Eliot Spencer and Jordan Jordan. You 2 were my invincible people. Oh, well, until the accident," Moreau watches them carefully. The crew stays still as Parker, who's handcuffs weren't actually locked[because Jordan brought her in, frees the rest of the crew. "Oh yes, the accident." Moreau sneers. She shoots the gun at an approaching hitter. She hits him in the shoulder and he falls. The other hitters close in, and they separate Eliot and Jordan. More and more retrieval specialists flood in from other areas, and they keep coming until the crew can't see Eliot or Jordan. Eliot can't see Jordan either, and when the window smashes and a large cluster of people fall into the frozen lake below, Eliot can only assume she is in that group.

Eliot finishes up the fight quickly, with some help from Parker and her taser. Then the crew takes their client's merchandise and information from Moreau. Then they head down to the lake to help Jordan.

* * *

Jordan is having a bad day. When she fell, she was somehow pushed under all the hitters, and hit the ice first, effectively cracking it for the other guys. She fell down deep, and she couldn't tell if she touched the bottom or not, because of the numbness. Oh jeez, the numbness. When she came back up, she couldn't even tell they drugged her because she never felt the prick of the needle. She falls backwards onto another hitter who is choking on the icy water. One of his buddies pulls him up from under Jordan. Then they kick at her, moving her towards the hole in the ice. One of the guys gives her a final kick, and she slides back into the icy water. As her head hits the bottom, she forgets everything.

The crew finally makes it down to the lake. Eliot walks cautiously onto the ice, and he peers down the hole in the ice. Moreau's guys already cleared out.

Down at the bottom of the water, Jordan forgets. She forgets about the numbness. She can see the hole in the ice, and it is shrouded with light. But the light is blocked as somebody leans over and looks down. Then she is drowning, and the water sloshes in her lungs. As she breaks the water's surface, Eliot pulls her out. She kneels on the ground, coughing out water. She pulls herself up, shivering. "You ok?" Eliot asks. Jordan nods. The crew moves back towards the van, and Jordan's tractor trailer is there as well. She climbs up in the cab and sighs. Within a minute, the driver's seat is soaked with the icy water. The crew hasn't left yet, and neither has she. As she leans her head against the steering wheel, Eliot knows something isn't right. "Something isn't right," Eliot says.

"It's not in her nature to stick around after a run," Sophie muses.

"You guys go back to the brew pub. I'll catch a ride with Jordan." Eliot gets out of Lucille and walks across the street to the giant truck. He climbs up in the passenger side, and Lucille pulls away. "Hey," He says, nudging Jordan, who shoots up.

"What?" She asks urgently.

"Nothing, just wondering why you haven't left yet. You usually disappear after jobs." Eliot points out. Jordan glances at Eliot.

"You don't stick around either," She counters his argument.

"Then let's go," Eliot tells her. Suddenly, Eliot hears a slight whine in his ear as his comm is activated. "Dammit, Hardison, what was that for?" Eliot growls.

"Um, Eliot, we, uh, just wanted to let you know the brew pub sorta' blew up." Hardison says.

"It's like when I was a kid," Parker says happily.

"Nobody even wants to know what that means," Hardison comments.

"We still don't know who did it," Sophie says. Eliot pulls out his extra comm and gives it to Jordan. She pus it in her ear as Eliot starts talking.

"I was obviously Moreau's guys," Nate thinks for a minute. "But is that what Moreau does when he gets ripped off?"

"It's what he does when he gets ripped off by former employees." Jordan points out.

"It was like time when we had to set the guy's house on fire." Eliot says.

"Yeah." JJ adds. She pulls off her soggy sweatshirt and pulls out a dry one from behind her seat. She puts it on.

Suddenly, a van pulls around the corner. Eliot and JJ see it.

"We need to go," Eliot says.

"Agreed," JJ starts the trailer. She presses on the gas.

"What's going on?" Sophie asks.

"Oh, just some more of Moreau's guys," Eliot says as Jordan pulls a hard left. Eliot slams against the window. "Jeez, you drive like Parker," Eliot growls.

"Is that a bad thing?" Parker asks.

"Not, necessarily," Hardison tells her. Jordan pulls into a parking lot, thinking she lost them.

"I think we lost them," She tells Eliot. Just then, the van also pulls into the parking lot. "Or not," She adds quickly. She tries to pull out, but the tractor trailer is too big. The van is hurtling at top speeds, straight at JJ and Eliot.

"Great," Eliot says.

"I know," JJ sighs. "I just got this truck 2 months ago. But, it should hold up." She pulls the air-brake, and Nate starts talking over the comms.

"Talk to us, what's happening?"

"Well, we're about to be rammed by a van," Eliot says. Then the van hits, and the truck shakes.

"It's our turn now." Jordan shouts.

"Our turn for what?" Eliot asks. Then she gets a mysterious gleam in her eye.

"We're gonna ram them." She starts the tractor, and rams the van. It skids out of the parking lot, clearing a path for Jordan. She starts to leave, but suddenly she freezes.

"Jordan?" Eliot asks. She doesn't respond, only slumping forward in her seat.

"JJ, wake up," He says. He nudges her, slightly harder this time, but she still doesn't wake up. "Hardison," He says into his comm. "You hacked Moreau's camera feed, right?" Eliot starts to move Jordan into the passenger seat, and he moves into the driver's seat.

"Yeah man. What do you want?" Hardison asks.

"Can you check the parameter cameras and see what happened outside, before we got down to the lake?" Eliot asks.

"Yeah sure man, just, gimme a sec," Hardison types on his computer. "Woah, woah, we never knew that happened!" Hardison shouts.

"What happened?" Eliot growled.

"They drugged her and kicked her back in the water," Sophie says quietly.

"Dammit," Eliot growls under his breath. He stops the truck and shoves Jordan. "Wake up!" He yells. Jordan shifts a bit, but doesn't wake up. "Nate, where do you want to meet?" Eliot asks through the comm. "Jordan has a house here, I'm pretty sure Moreau doesn't know about it." Eliot points out.

"Where?" Nate asks, starting Lucille's engine.

"Prescott and 33rd," Eliot says, also starting his engine.

* * *

When the crew arrives at JJ's house, they expect another garage home. Instead, they find a regular one-level home, with a fenced-in yard. Eliot picks Jordan up and hauls her out of the cab. They are all inside and Eliot has secured and swept the house for bugs. Hardison, however, is going through JJ's Wii system.

"Man, she has 4 remotes. Doesn't she live by herself?" Hardison points out, holding up a Wii remote.

"Dammit, Hardison, you don't just randomly go through people's stuff!" Eliot growls.

"I randomly go through people's video games, though," Hardison flips through her games.

"Hey, stop fighting," Sophie says.

"There's no food here," Parker says after her exploration through the kitchen. Nate tosses Eliot a cell phone.

"You may want to call Quinn, considering this is his sister," Nate tells him. Eliot dials the phone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2- Help

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 2-Help.**

When Quinn arrives, he is very angry. And he is also carrying a small bundle of blankets.

"What the heck happened, Eliot?! She does a job with you and this happens?! Jobs aren't her element, man!" Quinn shouts. Eliot rises to meet his stare.

"It's happened to her before! It just, takes her awhile, man!" Eliot shouts back. The little bundle starts to cry.

"Now look what you did!" Quinn shouts as he attempts to settle the bundle. He slightly pulls the blanket back to reveal a tiny scrunched up face.

"You have a kid?" Eliot asks. "And you thought it was safe to bring it here?"

"The reason I didn't take this job is because me and Jordan had a family vacation. Jordan doesn't usually come anyway, but it's the only safe time I can see my wife, ok?!" Quinn tries to calm the baby.

"Ok, ok, we understand, Quinn," Sophie says. Quinn looks to Eliot.

"What did they drug her with?" He asks.

"We don't know." Hardison says.

"But we have a video!" Parker exclaims.

"You mean you don't know what they drugged her with?" Quinn shouts again, prompting a new round of tears from the kid. "I can't take this right now, ok?"

"You're gonna come dump all your ever-loving life crap on us?" Eliot growls. Quinn doesn't have time to growl back when a hand clocks him in the face.

"What the heck Eliot-" Quinn realizes Eliot didn't hit him. Instead, everybody looks to Jordan, who is currently having a seizure\panic attack. Quinn and Eliot immediately pin down the flailing retrieval specialist's arms, causing Jordan to flail with more force.

Just as the panic moves down drastically, Jordan calms down. She is still soaking wet, and she is still asleep.

"Can I see that video?" Quinn asks, also having calmed down considerably. Hardison plugs his phone into the TV, on which he was playing Wii Sports preliminary to the seizure. His video feed pops up, and everybody watches the feed of JJ and the thugs falling out the window, Jordan being drugged, and the thugs kicking her back into the water. It keeps playing as the crew talks.

"It's Moreau, he only uses certain drugs, some of them are lethal," Eliot says.

"You just tell us this now?" Sophie asks.

"Only some are lethal," Eliot puts emphasis into it this time.

"Eliot, you've been drugged by Moreau before?" Nate asks. Eliot nods. Jordan wakes up.

"Quinn? When did you get here?" She asks quickly.

"A minute ago," Quinn responds. JJ notices the sleeping infant.

"You brought your kid. Into what's probably becoming a war zone." Jordan growls.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asks. "This isn't a war zone." Sophie leans against the wall.

"Yes it is!" Eliot and JJ growl in sync.

"Last time this happened, it was WW III, and, um, hello? Innocent people were involved!" Jordan growls, more angry at herself than Sophie.

"Hey!" Eliot points a finger at her. "I wasn't innocent. I was doing the same thing you were." He growls. Quinn observes.

"You weren't a long-time employee, who was trusted completely. You weren't digging dirt like I was. That makes you innocent." Jordan stands up.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you, and then maybe we wouldn't have been drugged!" Eliot yells, causing the baby to wake up again. Quinn sighs.

"You were the new guy! I couldn't trust you!" JJ growls.

"Wait a minute," Quinn interferes, speaking over the cries of the infant. "How long were you working with Moreau before Eliot showed up?" Jordan's eye twitches.

"That's not important, Quinn," She growls, her voice dangerously low.

"Well, considering we split at age 10, and got back together at age 35, that gives you 25 years to work for whomever. Please don't tell me you worked for Moreau all 25 years." Quinn says, calming the kid.

"21 of them, maybe," JJ says quietly.

"And how many times have you been drugged by Moreau?" Nate asks.

"67 times." Jordan says, not at all shocked. Eliot raises an eyebrow.

"I only worked with him for 4 years, and I only got drugged twice." Eliot growls

"Let's just say it took awhile for Moreau to trust me." Jordan shrugs.

The door is broken down by more of Moreau's thugs.

"See?" Jordan says as Quinn passes his child to Sophie.

"War zone," Eliot says. The 3 hitters stand in front of the rest of the crew as the thugs approach. The 1st guy moves to Jordan. Eliot and Quinn both take down their approaching thugs Then, more thugs flow in. They surround the hitters, and Eliot and Quinn are drugged, and knocked out. Jordan takes down most of the guys, but the last 2 pull guns. Jordan freezes.

"That's it! You're all coming with us!" One of the men shouts. They walk until they are closer to Jordan. She can see the crew out of the corner of her eye. She makes her decision.

"Take me. I'm the only one here who's worth anything to Moreau. He won't care, you get the bonus." She sighs.

"How can you be sure we'll get the bonus?" One of the guys asks.

"I worked for Moreau, I got bonuses." The 2 guys handcuff her and walk her outside, and then they drag all their fallen guys with them.

* * *

When Quinn and Eliot wake up, they feel very disoriented.

"Wha," Quinn sits up. He's still in his sister's house, Moreau doesn't have him, and he's clearly been drugged. He walks out into the living room, where the crew is.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally woke up," Eliot teases.

"Yeah right." Quinn sits down. Sophie hands him his daughter, who is finally happy to be back with her dad. Quinn settles Aria in his arms, but suddenly sits up straight. "Where's Jordan?" He asks. Nate sighs.

"She convinced Moreau's guys take her hostage, and leave the rest of us." Sophie explains slowly. Quinn sighs.

"Least it isn't your daughter, man," Hardison sympathizes. "But, uh, we got Moreau's cameras, we have something, right?" Hardison asks.

"Moreau took them down last night." Nate tells Hardison. Quinn and Eliot sigh.

* * *

Jordan is woken up with a slap.

"Wakey, wakey," A gruff voice says.

"Ahh, Jordan," Moreau says. "How've you been? Probably not well, considering what I drugged you just yesterday." Moreau holds up the comm Eliot gave her. "You brought me just what I needed." He puts it in his own ear.

The crew is discussing multiple plans. No one exactly settled after yesterday's conn, and they all still have their comms in. Which means that they hear Damien Moreau's smooth voice erupt across the comms.

"Well, it seems I have acquired your little friend." Moreau sneers. Eliot growls.

"You do anything, you are a dead man," Quinn says, after Hardison gives him a comm.

"Oh, nothing yet, but you try anything Jordan's gonna be the dead one." Moreau taunts before he breaks the comm under his shoe.

"Now that I have you, we can play their little game against them." Moreau sneers. "Leverage? Is that what they call it?" Moreau nods to his henchman, who consequently drives a knife into JJ's shoulder. Jordan strikes up a little conversation.

"You know that thing, that thing Eliot always says?" She asks Moreau. "The 'torture doesn't work on me' line?" Moreau turns to face her.

"I've heard him say it before," Moreau says.

"I'm the one who taught him that. You won't get anywhere with me," Jordan growls.

"Good. I'm not trying to get anywhere with you." Moreau shoves a tablet in her face. "What do you see?" He asks her.

"A great white shark, male, looks about 12 feet long, pretty hungry," Jordan says hesitantly.

"Yes. That shark is going to be here tomorrow. If I were you I'd work on my shark taming skills." Moreau smirks before the thugs drag her away to the torture room.

* * *

The next morning, the shark arrives. Jordan watches it from the chair she's currently tied to.

"Jordan. We can avoid the shark ordeal if your friends will make a deal. I just need one thing from you." Moreau is about to go on, but in Jordan's dazed and panicked state, she gives him an answer.

"I'll give you Eliot's phone number," She says quickly, and giving him the number, Moreau grins like a cat.

Whatever the crew was expecting, it wasn't gonna be the home phone ringing. Eliot picks it up.

"Well, Spencer, our little friend managed to choke up your phone number," Eliot stays silent, not mentioning that this is Jordan's landline.

"What do you want, Moreau?" Eliot growls, and the crew, upon hearing who it is, jumps into action. Hardison tries to track the call, Parker picks up another phone silently and listens in, and Nate and Sophie watch Eliot's response to Moreau. Quinn holds Aria and stays silent.

"I got this big fish, it has lots of sharp teeth, and it's very hungry." Eliot puts it on speakerphone. "I haven't named it yet, but it will earn a reputation for eating the world's best hitter."

"Moreau, you're never gonna get within a million miles of me. I suggest you don't plan on feeding me to a shark." Eliot's response is cool and collected.

"Have you forgotten? I have JORDAN." Moreau says, and the crew can hear JJ in the background.

"You know, since I'm the one that's gonna die here, can't I name the shark?"

"Why is she acting like that?" Eliot growls.

"I introduced her to my newly renovated torture room." Moreau sneers. "I'm afraid she reached damage to her neurotransmitters, but other than that, she should be fine. Oh wait, I forgot about the shark."

"You're a dead man," Eliot growls.

"You know, you've been saying that for awhile, and I'm still alive." Moreau hangs up. Eliot slams the phone down.

* * *

Jordan looks at the shark in the tank. She's standing above it, on a platform. She takes a breath, Moreau doesn't say anything. She's handcuffed, but she can still move her arms. She sticks them in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Do I have to jump now?" She tries to stall.

"Of course you do. Go!" Moreau yells. Jordan jumps. When she hits the water, the shark approaches and all Moreau can see is blood. He looks closely at the tank, and suddenly, the shark rams against the tank, as if begging to be let out. Moreau looks closely into the tank of blood, and upon realizing JJ is not in it, Damien calls for his guards. "I don't know where she went, find her!" He yells.

* * *

"Man, we got nothing." Hardison looks up from his computer.

"When's the last time Moreau had any thing on his tab?" Nate asks.

"The last time his credit card was used was on Monday." Parker says, emotionless.

"She could be dead. You still haven't counted for that." Sophie remarks.

"Nobody wants to, Sophie." Eliot says after glancing at Quinn, who is trying to feed his kid from a bottle. Everytime Quinn gets close with the bottle, Aria pushes it away. Quinn's brow furrows for a minute, and everybody seems to notice.

"Hardison, when was the last time my credit card was used?" Quinn asks. When he receives strange glances, he says, "She has this strange habit of swiping my wallet, taking my credit card, putting my wallet back, then using my credit card instead of the one I set up for her a couple years ago." Hardison looks up the info. Eliot raises an eyebrow at Quinn. "Well, she uses mine, I use hers. It works out." Hardison looks up from his computer.

"Um, well, we have lots and lots of medical supplies bought 2 hours ago, we have a hotel room in Bend, Oregon, and...hacking cameras," He turns the computer around so the crew can see Moreau's guys checking out the hotel.

"We've got to move," Nate comments, and the crew packs their on-hand equipment. Quinn goes through some of Jordan's stuff, and her grabs her a change of clothes, and some of her favorite knives. They grab whatever else is useful, then Eliot and Quinn wrestle Aria's car seat into the van. The crew heads off at 6:36 p.m..

* * *

9:57 p.m. Bend, Oregon, The OXFORD Hotel.

"Ok, we're looking for blood. Hardison, you got the hallway cameras on looping feeds, correct?" Hardison nods, so Nate continues. "Anything blood, then we'll narrow it down with the tracking signal, and then Hardison and Parker will open the door. Sophie and Parker are together, Eliot, Quinn and Aria, and Hardison with me." Nate finishes his plan as they walk into the lobby.

* * *

Sophie and Parker took the first floor, mainly Sophie preventing Parker from jumping off the roof. They check all the Do Not Disturb door hangers for any trace of blood.

"How do you think she did it?" Parker asks.

"Did what?" Sophie asks.

"Escaped. I mean, she was in a tank with a great white. Teeth, Sophie." Parker explains.

"I don't know, Parker, did you check that door down there?" Sophie remarks.

"Yes. Do you think she did it with a taser?" Parker asks. "Oh wait, if she was in a tank full of water, no, she did not use a taser."

* * *

Hardison and Nate took the 3rd floor.

"You know, we're lucky it's kinda late, cause we look mighty suspicious," Hardison points out. Nate nods before replying.

"Moreau's gonna look even more suspicious." The guys check for any sign of JJ.

* * *

Quinn and Eliot took the top floor. Quinn explains as they ride in the elevator.

"She doesn't usually like heights or top floors, if Moreau knows that, he's going to check every single ground floor room before he comes up here." The elevator arrives with a ding, and Eliot and Quinn, and, technically counting, Aria, step out onto to the top floor. The first thing they notice is the maid mopping up a couple little red drips.

"I just saw a couple here, a couple there," She tells the hitters when they ask her about them. They find a vending machine. They stop here. Eliot presses his comm.

"Nate, she's definitely up here."

"Ok, everybody head up to the top." Nate orders.

"Yay! I get to go on the roof!" Parker shouts, only to be shushed by everyone else.

* * *

When they all regroup at the vending machine, Hardison buys a bag of gummy frogs and starts to eat them while Eliot and Nate talk.

"Ok, we narrowed it down to 403, 483, 496, and 472." Eliot tells Nate. The crew goes to each door, eliminating each one until they get to 483. The Do Not Disturb sign has some pen marks on it. Quinn looks at it for a second.

"Yeah she's in here." Quinn says, no doubt about it. Hardison puts a keycard in, but on the outer end is a monitor, and it works through the system. Quinn hands Aria to Sophie, then he and Eliot sweep the room to make sure it's clear. Eliot comes back out, looking like he's seen a ghost.

"Get the girls outta here." He growls to Nate.

"But wait, I wanna help!" Parker says. "No, you don't, Parker." Eliot starts pushing them away.

"No. If you want to help, go get all the first aid kits you can find."

"It's that bad?" Sophie almost whispers as Eliot nods. At this, Sophie pulls Parker out while still holding Quinn's child.

Nate, Quinn, Hardison, and Eliot try to stabilize JJ, but they don't want to hurt her anymore than she is. Eliot and Quinn found her in the bathtub, trying to clean what's left of her right arm, but she must have passed out by the time the crew got to the OXFORD. Quinn notes all the taser marks, probably what caused the neurotransmitter problems.

"Uh, guys? I hate to break it to you, but we only got 7 minutes left on the loop feed," Hardison looks at his watch while saying this.

"OK, we need to move." Nate observes. Quinn and Eliot, who have been trying to patch JJ up for the past 10 minutes, carefully pick her up. "Ok, we're gonna do this the hard way. Hardison, go grab the elevator." Hardison leaves the room, listening to the rest of the plan via comm. Nate continues. "Once it's clear, Hardison, tell us, and we'll come out."

"Alright, you guys are good," Hardison says. Nate assists Quinn and Eliot, and they make it to the elevator without being seen.

When they make it to the van, Nate hops in the front and drives.

* * *

1:18 a.m. Portland, Oregon, Jordan Jordan's house.

When Nate pulls up to JJ's house, he spots the van. It's clearly Moreau's, and the crew notes this.

"We need to find somewhere else," Sophie remarks.

"My apartment. Take a left at the light." Eliot says. They get to Eliot's apartment, Quinn and Eliot bring JJ in. They put her down on a table and begin the painful process of stitching her back up.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Dance

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 3- The Dance.**

The crew left Jordan alone for a week, but now they need her again. Quinn texted Eliot the address to JJ's new apartment, and the crew heads on over. Parker immediately picks the lock when Eliot's knock goes unanswered. Eliot pushes the door open to the empty apartment. Upon further inspection, Hardison finds JJ snoring on an old couch in a bedroom. Eliot shoves her good arm, but she doesn't wake up, merely rolling over in her sleep. However, when Jordan wakes up, she notes the presence of other people in her home, and almost stabs Eliot with a knife in her half-awake stupor. He grabs her arm and holds it in place.

"Uh, sorry." She says, tossing the knife into the wall, next to some other ones.

"So," Hardison says. "You try on that arm yet?"

"Yeah. It's a little sensitive,"

Flashback:

Jordan grins as she moves the arm. She picks up a pencil, and accidentally smashes the pencil.

End flashback.

"But it works." Jordan finishes.

* * *

Everybody gathers in the living room, where Hardison has hooked up his computer to the TV.

"So, why do you need me?" Jordan asks after Nate finished briefing them.

"Well," Sophie says.

"Eliot, he needs," Hardison starts.

"A date!" Parker finishes, and Eliot looks very sheepish.

"Eliot Spencer needs a date." JJ says, not believing it. Eliot nods and Jordan laughs. "Eliot, I've never known you as a person who ever needs a date." Jordan is still laughing.

"Well, we could use an extra hitter," Nate points out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, and I got the perfect car for this,"

* * *

The crew agreed to meet at Sophie's house, because it's so big and has lot of necessary items for the dance. Jordan still hasn't arrived yet.

"You think she changed her mind?" Parker asks.

"No." Eliot says. "Although you still haven't told her she has to wear a dress." Eliot reminds Sophie.

"She was wearing a dress when we first met her," Sophie points out.

"She was grifting, not hitting," Hardison points out.

"I think she's here." Nate says from his spot next to the window.

The crew walks outside. The long, black limo's door opens, and Jordan steps out.

"You have a limo?!" Parker shouts.

"Yeah." JJ pulls a box of stuff out of back. They move inside.

"Ok, security detail's gonna be tight." Nate says.

"We're going to have to blend in," Parker confirms.

"I got cameras hacked, we'll need to get out as soon as Nate and Sophie seal the deal." Hardison comments.

"I call makeup!" Sophie says.

"Oh, JJ and Eliot, Sophie picked out your outfits for you," Nate says to the 2 hitters, who were apparently laughing over something. They both look up, alarmed.

"We can pick out our own outfits," Eliot growls. Sophie holds up a dress and a tux, with matching blue highlights.

"We have to match?" JJ sighs.

* * *

Sophie applies Parker's makeup to match the green on Parker's sleeveless, knee length dress. Hardison dons his tux, with green cuff links and a pocket square to match.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong," Jordan interrupts Sophie. "The light green goes nearest to the eyelid, then fade out to the dark green." Jordan washes all Sophie's attempts off Parker's face and quickly fades it correctly. "That way it follows the shading pattern of her dress," JJ points out. She gives the makeup back to Sophie.

"Now it's your turn," Sophie says. JJ looks mortified. Parker checks out her makeup in a mirror.

"I like it. Where'd you learn to do that?" Parker asks Jordan. She shrugs.

"I paint. In my free time." She moves on quickly, seeing that Eliot's collar is messed up, and also trying to get away from Sophie, who tries in vain to put some blue eyeshadow on Jordan.

* * *

Nate and Sophie sport some dark purple shades, Hardison and Parker in their green, and Eliot and JJ in dark blue. Jordan has long sleeves, to cover up her artificial arm, because, if you get close enough, you can tell it's fake. The crew doesn't need any extra attention. Eliot and Jordan are in the front, Eliot driving. They drop off Sophie, Parker, Hardison, and Nate, and Eliot pulls the limo around the corner, where the other limos are parking. Then he and JJ walk around the corner, up the stairs to the mansion, produce the invitation Hardison gave them, and move into position.

* * *

The mark, Helios Gregory Fin, is a rich entrepreneur, who takes his client's ideas and copyrights them as his own. When the client finally gains the rights back, Helios takes away all the funding, including the client's hard earned money. He gets rich off common people, and some common people who are trying to make a difference in the world. Sophie and Nate are offering him a business deal that would be the deal of the century, setting Helios up to make millions. Little will he know Hardison hacked his accounts.

* * *

"Ok, we're in position." Nate affirms through the comms.

"Parker, his safe, we went over this in the blueprints. He has some of the client's legal claims in there, see if you can find anything else worth keeping while you're at it," Sophie states. "Oh, if there's any artwork, I call dibs," She adds quickly.

"Ok," Parker says sadly from her end of the comms. Eliot and Jordan watch from a distance as Sophie and Nate confront Helios.

"Mister Helios?" Sophie drawls in the French accent she and Nate are using.

"Yes?" Helios turns around with a drink in his hand.

"Oh, I am so sorry," He says, not sounding very sorry. "I cannot fund any small businesses at the moment-"

"But we aren't a small business," Nate smooths out his accent as he goes.

"We are a very large business, and we need a face like yours, such being all the great things you have done in the entrepreneurial world," Sophie appeals to him.

"Yes, yes I have accomplished many things in the business, but I am sorry, I am not funding anything tonight," Helios continues to turn down Nate and Sophie's best grifting. They take a break, and the crew discusses the problem.

"He's not taking the hook," Sophie complains.

"Hardison and I are in the vault," Parker informs them.

"There's no money or anything good," Hardison mentions.

"Just the paperwork," Parker confirms.

"We're offering him a multi-million dollar deal. We just have to let him know he isn't our only option." Nate thinks aloud.

"So, Me and Jordan are the entrepreneurs," Eliot says, catching on.

"Ok, we need him to see the exchange, and know who we are," JJ says.

"I'm making the website," Hardison's voice echoes through the comm. "We've got Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Quantum, American-supporting entrepreneurs ahead of Helios, and Mr. and Mrs. Acel Durand, trying to find an entrepreneur for their multi-million deal." Hardison sums up.

"Sophie, just pass Helios the business card we made," Nate explains.

* * *

Plan Q is put into action as Sophie slips Helios the card on her way to get a glass of champagne. Helios takes out his phone, looking up Nate and Sophie. Hardison's website pops up first, and Helios sees the multi-million deal. He tucks the card in his pocket and moves on. Eliot and Nate strike up a conversation about the deal, right in front of Helios, allowing him to eavesdrop. When they finish, Helios Gregory stops Sophie as she walks by.

"Who were those other people?" He asks discreetly. "Oh, just some entrepreneurs interested in our deal," Sophie says it, ignoring Helios. "Since you turned us down, they've been our second option from day 1," She waits for Helios.

"What are their names?" He asks. Sophie slips him the business card with JJ and Eliot aliases on it.

"We're sealing the deal in 20 minutes, give or take," Sophie mentions before gracefully walking off. Again, Helios pulls out his phone, and looks up Mr. and Mrs. Quantum. He reads Hardison's website, noting that they like to support American deals. He puts his phone away and looks for Eliot and JJ.

* * *

Jordan and Eliot are talking when they see Helios approaching.

"Hello-" Helios grabs Eliot's and Jordan's arm and leads them into a back room. "You're staying here," Helios says, locking the door.

"Guys, we have-" Eliot and Jordan listen to the comms. Static.

"Great." Jordan growls. They begin a slow, careful inspection of the room.

* * *

Helios approaches Nate and Sophie.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Durand?" Nate nods. "I'm sorry I refused your offer beforehand, but I take that back and will fund your offer." He says smoothly.

"Well, actually, we are going with the deal the Quantums are offering," Nate says in his French accent.

"Your accent, is it...German?" Helios asks. Sophie hides her offense.

"We are French," She says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my deepest apologies. But did you know the Quantums favor supporting American offers? I, on the other hand, have become deeply interested in going international," Helios nods at Sophie and Nate.

"We're going with the Quantums," Nate says firmly. They look around for Eliot and Jordan, but don't see them anywhere.

"I'm afraid the Quantums left early," Helios says, handing an agreement slip to Nate, who signs it reluctantly, playing the part. Helios departs, and explosions erupt over the comms.

"We have the paperwork," Hardison confirms.

"And he just signed the deal," Nate adds.

"Let's get out of here," Parker suggests.

"We don't have Jordan and Eliot." Sophie says.

"Ok, their connection is fuzzy, but they're still in the building," Hardison and Parker emerge from the crowd and are with Nate and Sophie now.

"Helios has them. We made the deal too tempting," Sophie whimpers.

"We need to keep moving, we take his money tomorrow, Eliot and Jordan can handle themselves." Nate says.

"But, Nate, once we rip all his money, he'll, I don't know, kill them?" Hardison voices his worry.

"But nobody can kill them, they're invincible. Eliot's invincible, anyway," Parker mentions.

"We have to risk that." Nate says firmly.

"Nate, when have you ever put your employee's lives on the line for a conn?" Sophie asks.

"Sophie, do you want to tell our client that, 'oh, we're sorry, you're broke because our 'professional business that puts our clients first' failed to do the job? Eliot and Jordan will be fine!" The crew exits, but Eliot has the keys to the limo, so, they end up walking to Hardison's apartment.

* * *

Eliot and Jordan officially completed their 38th inspection of the room over an hour ago. Eliot sits on the floor while Jordan runs her artificial fingers across the wall while pacing.

"Are you ever going to sit down?" Eliot asks. "You're wearing yourself out." He points out.

"I'm thinking." Jordan replies tersely.

"Do you think it's getting stuffy in here?" Eliot asks Jordan.

"No." She looks at him, before saying, "Ventilation."

"Exactly." Eliot says. They find the ventilation shaft, up in the corner. It is very small, not big enough for Eliot to get through. Jordan fits though. "Go." Eliot says.

"I'm not leaving. They'll kill you. You have a better chance of living if I'm with you." Jordan argues. "Think about it, Eliot, this room is used for anyone getting in the way of Helios's deals." Eliot boosts her up into the vents. She inspects them before hopping back down. "They have weight sensors after the first meter." She tells him.

"If someone comes in the room, we get out." Eliot says. "We just have to weigh it down with something, but I don't think our knives weigh enough," Eliot thinks. Jordan pulls off her arm and tosses it to Eliot, who didn't anticipate it to weigh so much. "What did Hardison put in this thing?" Eliot asks.

"I don't know, but it probably includes a bunch of trackers," Jordan smirks as Eliot boosts her up. She throws the arm into the vent, and it lands on top of the sensor.

"Now we wait," Eliot says as they both sit down.

* * *

Back in Hardison's apartment, they watch as Helios's funds move into Nate's. As soon as it's done, Hardison pulls up multiple tracking pages.

"Ok, so I put a tracker in JJ's arm. I couldn't see it from the mansion, because that place has crappy wifi," Hardison says.

"So where are they?" Parker asks.

"Well, they're still in the mansion," Sophie points at the screen.

"They found an escape," Nate says.

"How can you be sure? You're the one who opted to leave them in there." Sophie asks.

"Because they told me," Nate taps his comm. The crew all looks at the table where they discarded their comms upon entry. They immediately put them in.

* * *

As soon as the guy came in to check on them, Eliot and JJ ran out, locking the guy inside. They are currently on the run from Helios's angry thugs. They turn the corner to get in the limo, but some thugs reached it first, and are slashing the tires.

"C'mon," Jordan pulls Eliot away from the thugs. They run for 5 minutes to an alleyway.

"What are we doing here?" Eliot growls.

"I always stash getaway vehicles before a job," JJ explains, rolling a motorcycle out of the alley way. She pulls one of the helmets on, and tosses the other one to Eliot, who grins. Jordan looks at the bike. Eliot looks at her.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"I can't drive with one arm," Jordan points out. Eliot mounts on first, and JJ climbs on after him. Eliot revs the motor, leaving the thugs in the dust. She and Eliot pull up to Hardison's apartment, breathless from the ride. They dismount the bike.

* * *

"So you always hide this bike near a conning location?" Eliot asks, still catching his breath.

"Yeah," JJ nods. "It's the first method of transportation I owned. I mean, never had anything 'till I bought this," Jordan puts the helmet down on the bike, and Eliot does the same. They walk up to the apartment, and Sophie lets them in.

"I'm amazed it's still running, then," Eliot remarks.

"What?" Parker asks.

"Just my dirtbike," Jordan tells her. Turning to Eliot, "You know, it lasts because I take care of it," Eliot raises his hands in defense.

"Just because I crashed one of your cars doesn't mean I don't care," He says in response to Jordan's glare.

"Yeah, whatever." JJ says, sitting on the couch next to Parker.

"Job's finished. You guys are good to get out of my apartment," Hardison hints.

"So, how'd you two get out?" Sophie asks, ignoring Hardison.

"Oh, we used my arm," Jordan says nonchalantly, as if people used artificial arms to get out of sticky situations every day.

"It was my fault you guys got left behind," Nate states.

"We don't care, Nate, but next time, use your head and find some way to let us know the plan." Eliot points out. Nate nods.

"What's next?" Parker asks suddenly.

"A couple small jobs, Jordan, you're welcome to join in," JJ cuts Nate off.

"If you don't need my assistance, Quinn won't stop bugging me about how we live an hour apart and I still haven't visited in over 6 years." She gets up to leave, and so does Eliot.

"Eliot, where are you going?" Sophie asks.

"How many people in this room realize I can't drive a motorcycle with one arm? I mean, I could, but it would probably result in injury." Jordan says as she and Eliot leave.

"They're so cute. We should get them together," Sophie says, suddenly inspired.

"Sophie, we are not running a conn on Eliot and Jordan so you can be a matchmaker." Nate says.

"But-" Sophie is cut off.

"You know, you guys should really watch what you talk about when you're on comms." Eliot growls through the comms.

"Yeah. They should." JJ agrees. Sophie sighs and Nate gives her the 'I told you so' face. Parker looks into Hardison's fridge.

"Hardison, do you have anything edible besides orange soda?" She yells from the kitchen.

"P-Parker! Just check the cabinet. It's full of cereal from the last time you came!" Hardison shouts back.

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" Parker can be heard browsing the cereal brands. Nate sits down next to Sophie. They take their comms out.

"If you want to get people together, do it with Hardison and Parker," Nate advises before leaving.

* * *

Eliot drives Jordan back to her apartment. When they get there, they dismount the bike and Eliot rolls it into the garage for her.

"Thanks, Eliot," She says.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for that arm Hardison made you, we'd still be in that, strange waiting room," Eliot points out. "Just, you know, if you ever got a problem, you got me, ok?" JJ nods. Eliot leaves, and after he's out of sight, Jordan smiles to herself as she unlocks her door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	4. Chapter 4- Day Jobs PART 1

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 4- Day Jobs PART I.**  
The crew had done their small jobs, and Nate is talking with a client. He indicated that this was going to be a big job, so Eliot invited JJ to help. The crew likes her help, and they consider her a part of the team. Quinn came along with Aria, just because he likes to know what his sister's getting into. They walk through the new brew pub[Hardison bought it, and renovated it to be about the same, but not really], where Nate is talking with the client. Jordan sees who the client is, and nobody but Quinn notices when she ducks behind him to avoid being seen by the client. They move into the briefing room, and Nate joins them slightly afterwards.

"Ok," Hardison says, standing up. "Nate already briefed me, now I'm gonna brief you."

"Get to the point, Hardison, or I'll get it for you," Eliot growls.

"This is the job of the year. We're gonna establish deep cover. It's gonna take a long time, so, you know, Leverage Inc. is shutting down while we do this. It's Air Force. A base in Montana is being corrupted by none other than…" Hardison puts some very popular thug's faces on the screen. "These 2. Working together. I don't know what you all think, but this is a very, very, very bad thing."

"Can I steal a jet?" Parker asks as she raises her hand.

"No," Eliot says.

"If it's Air Force, why isn't the government taking care of it?" Quinn points out.

"Because it's government, the thugs bought out the real Generals with money. Then, with Air Force pass, they can smuggle weapons around the world, without anyone checking twice," Nate explains.

"So we need to establish deep cover? Who are we going to send in?" Sophie asks.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Parker, Eliot, and Jordan," Nate says. Eliot and Quinn look to Jordan.

"Actually," Eliot starts.

"No. Nopity nope." Jordan replies firmly. Quinn holds his hand out for the keyboard, and Hardison slides it to him. Quinn types some information and inputs it onto the screen. They see file photos, ranks, and accomplishments for Commander Jordan Jordan of the USAF, homebase, Montana.

Jordan hides her face in her hands. When they finish reading about it, Sophie starts talking.

"You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Jordan," She soothes.

"I'm not ashamed of it, but I'm not going to use my job to conn my country!" Jordan shouts, only to be shushed by Quinn. "What?!" She asks. He points to sleeping Aria. Jordan rubs a hand down her face.

"Jordan, you either, conn your job, or you job becomes corrupt, and innocent people die. The client that came in-" Nate is cut off.

"Captain Reid. He's in my crew. Worried about the stuff that keeps blowing up when the thug's munitions blow up." She receives glances. "It's where I work. I know what's happening at my job."

"Ok," Nate says. "This changes plans. Jordan, you'll go in-" Jordan cuts Nate off again.

"If you want me to do this, I'm going to do it my way. You guys can do what you do, I'll be the inside man." She points out.

"We're going to need more than one inside man," Hardison states. Jordan slides the keyboard over from Quinn and types on it. The screen becomes filled with pictures of pilots, one of them Captain Reid.

"This is my crew. They're not corrupted." Jordan looks up.

"What do you need?" Nate asks.

"4 comms, and an arm."

* * *

Jordan gathers her crew outside the brew pub. Before the crew goes out to brief JJ's friends, Eliot and Quinn are watching them.

"I told you jobs aren't her element. Eliot, this is her element. I want you to watch out for her in there. If Nate asks her to do anything extremely wrong in there, Eliot, I want you to back her up," Quinn says solemnly.

"Hey, you know I was government too, right?" Eliot jokes, letting Quinn know he will back JJ up.

* * *

When the crew comes out, all of them stand at attention.

"Guys, these are my friends. You don't need to, salute," JJ points out.

"So, this is your job?" Parker asks.

"Captain Jacob Reid, Holly Kerr, Joseph Finch, and Miles Greene." JJ says.

"I'm Sophie,"

"Hardison."

"My name's Parker." Eliot and Quinn are about to introduce themselves.

"Yo, it's Spencer and Quinn," Greene says with awe.

"Uh, yeah," Quinn says.

"So," Finch says. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Captain Jacob Reid never dreamed of joining the Air Force. He was always the grade A+ student, but he wasn't nerdy about it. He made good friends with Holly Kerr in highschool, and he couldn't just let her join the USAF by herself. He followed her down, and now they are each other's co-pilots. They're good friends, and they work well together. Jacob met Jordan when he and Holly joined up. She had already made it through the first hard years, and she was only a Captain back then. She woke them up the first day by banging a pan against the wall and yelling, "You snooze you loose, sweethearts!" They aren't friends, but they know the meaning of respect, and trust. Jordan trusted Reid to take care of the crew when she left.

* * *

Holly Kerr always dreamed of joining the Air Force. She met Reid in highschool, and they are best friends since. She and Jordan get each other, but everyone on the team likes the distance Jordan put herself at. It's very nice to distinguish between Commander, and friend. You can tell she cares, but she shows it in a professional way, reminding them they're supposed to be at attention when the General walks by. Kerr knows she's a good Commander, and Jordan knows Kerr is a good pilot.

* * *

Joseph Finch is a steady pilot. Had a steady life. Had a steady crew. Was completely unprepared for the Commander to leave. Jordan had just been promoted, and so had the team. Finch was excited. For once in his steady life, something unexpected had happened. He got promoted. His parents were proud of him, for once. He did something, and it wasn't something his older brothers had already done. He and the team were sharing an unlimited amount of high-fives, bro-hugs, and fist bumps while the newly ranked Commander watched from a distance. She smiled when her eye caught his, but Finch knew something wasn't right with that smile. It was a sad smile. Then next day, nobody knew where she was. Rumors spread, said she left at break of dawn, hopped the barbed wire with her pack. Later, the upset crew consulted the General, and he set rumors straight. She had permission to leave, and to come back any time. Her family business was in uproar, and she had to leave. Weeks later, she sent them a postcard from Ireland. That was years before they heard from her again. That was years before now.

* * *

Miles Greene is the rookie. He was the last of them to join. Always has, and always will be the rookie. He and the Commander? Well, Greene's usually the one stepping out of line, and Commander's usually the one pushing him back in. Long backstory? Nope. She told him to work on his salute the 1st day he was in, and she told him to work on it the day before she left.

* * *

Jordan walks out into the brew pub, where the Leverage crew is waiting for her. She has on her new artificial arm, and her USAF uniform.

"It's like we're 16 again," Quinn says.

"What? Me running away to the Air Force, you running away to a certain gang?" Jordan smirks.

"Well, not the gang part," Quinn admits.

"But listen, I don't want any crashes this time, ok? I don't care if they're classified as minor crashes, I don't want any plane crashing!" Quinn shouts. Jordan raises her eyebrows.

"Isn't this the part where I remind you I'm the older sibling?" She questions. Quinn sighs.

"Ok," Hardison says, handing her a small box. "These are the comms. They're equipped with high-powered trackers, so we'll know exactly where you are. You know, in case of emergency." Hardison shrugs. Jordan nods.

"Can you steal me a jet?" Parker asks.

"No." Jordan says firmly. Parker puts on a sad face. She brightens up when Jordan raises her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about the deal," Parker says.

"What deal?" Sophie asks.

"Nothing!" Parker says too quickly. Jordan shrugs.

"Ok, you'll mostly be making the plan, I have the basics, but we'll pipe the rest in through the comms." Nate hands JJ a piece of paper, which she tucks in her pocket.

"Hey, we appreciate you doing this for us, you're going to do something for your country," Sophie stops when she sees JJ's reaction. Her face hardens the slightest bit, but Sophie, Eliot, and Quinn are the only ones who notice.

"Ok, guys, I think I got it," Jordan says, recovering fast. She counts on her fingers. "Don't die, take down Generals, fly jets," Jordan is cut off as Quinn suddenly pulls her into a hug. She pats his back, but he doesn't let go. "Quinn, you're choking me," She says, breathless. Quinn lets her go, and she fist-bumps Eliot before leaving. The crew leaves, minus Eliot and Quinn.

"Man, she'll be fine," Eliot says, leaving Quinn to watch the departing bus.

* * *

The 1st year drags by. Jordan is really able to get anywhere, when she's a returning Commander, she doesn't have the trust of the corrupted Generals yet. She can't visit the guys either because she actually has to fly the jets and do her job. However, Hardison was able to get her on video chat for Aria's 1st birthday.

So, it's really a surprise when JJ bursts through the door of the brew pub, very angry and on crutches. Quinn is at the brew pub, lately, he's been spending his time there, plus Aria is walking and talking. The crew loves her, and they aren't risking running a small job, so, Leverage Inc. is a babysitters business, for now.

"What happened?" Quinn growls. JJ mutters something incomprehensible under her breath. "I thought we agreed no crashes?" Quinn growls. Nate and Sophie remove Parker, Aria, and Hardison from the room.

"It wasn't a crash," Jordan growls back.

"Then what was it?" Eliot growls. It has become a sort of growling contest now.

"It was me being stupid!" She yells. "I forgot to check the weather, because, these people are corrupt, they're not doing it for me! But, General sent us out, bad weather, my jet's landing gear wasn't properly aligned, not a crash, just a, shaky landing," JJ proves her point.

"Well I meant don't get hurt," Quinn points out.

"That's impossible," Jordan says, also cooling down a little.

"You're ok, though?" Eliot asks. She nods, and everybody else comes back in the room.

"How much of a break do you have?" Parker asks.

"A week," Jordan mutters.

"What kind of people give a week for a break when you have a broken leg!" Eliot shouts.

"Corrupt people, Eliot. My guys are still working on the conn though," She points out.

* * *

Jordan has to leave again.

"Stop pouting," She tells Quinn. "At the briefing, Hardison said this was going to take awhile," Quinn sighs as Jordan points this out. "It's just, if the Generals catch you-" Quinn doesn't finish the sentence.

JJ eyes him, before saying, "I know,"

* * *

"Dada," the 2 year pouts.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, your dad isn't here," Sophie coos to Aria.

"But he said-" Aria is cut off by Hardison.

"Hey, you can whine, or you can come hang out with us," Hardison gestures to a spot on the couch next to him. Aria's face brightens up and she pulls out of Sophie's grasp to sit next to Alec.

"That's better, isn't it?" Hardison says, handing her a Wii remote. Sophie watches as Hardison, Parker, and Aria play some game that nobody else quite understands. Something to do with bunnies, quests, and magical dragons that breathe fire. Sophie sits down in the back to wait for Eliot, Quinn, and Nate to return.

* * *

"Hey, Rookie, wait up!" Jordan shouts as she hustles through the crowded aircraft hangar. Greene looks back to see her.

"What's up, Commander?" He asks while saluting. She salutes him back, and he stands at attention.

"Uh, Greene? I need to take this jet." She says.

"Uh, I was assigned to this one by General. It's got a shipment for a Florida base, already checked and loaded." Greene informs her.

"And you're the only one heading to Florida?" She asks.

"No, Kerr and Finch are accompanying me," Greene says.

"Ok, I want you to co-pilot for Finch instead, ok?" She asks him.

"Ok, Commander, whatever you say," She looks at him before whispering, "Activate your comm. Tell the others to do the same."

"Is Reid coming too?" Greene asks. Jordan nods.

* * *

The crew can hear the various conversations as the comms are activated. They can hear Jordan directing the take-off, and they can hear the air traffic control giving them permission to take off. They hear the chatter. It goes on for most of the flight. There's some turbulence, and the Leverage team can hear Finch yelling at Rookie to get back in formation.

"Yeah, whatever, Greene, just stay in line," They can hear Finch saying.

"Commander, can I request somebody else co-pilots with Greene on the way back?" Finch jokes. There is no reply.

"Commander," Greene says.

"What? Sorry, there was something wrong with the cargo," Jordan says.

"Ok, but-" Reid is cut off as Jordan's jet explodes.

"Woah, woah, everybody form up, try to guide it down!" Reid shouts.

"What's happening?" Sophie asks through the comms.

"Hey, one of you is the techie geek, right?" Kerr asks.

"There are private camera channels on each aircraft, hack one," Finch says. Hardison starts hacking, and the crew can see several different views of the problem. Quinn, who has not been in the room the whole time, walks in at this moment. He sees the burning plane and walks Aria back out. Sophie goes to sit with her, and Quinn comes back in.

"Please tell me that's not Jordan's jet." He says. Parker nods gravely. Quinn sighs. Nate stands up.

"We need to move. That jet's gonna crash, we can go and help," Nate says. Hardison watches the feed. Jordan's plane goes down, and the other jets try to follow, but an after-blast blows them back up into the sky.

"Circle back around," Greene suggests. They all look out to see the burning jet.

"She's dead. We can send a recovery team, but, face it, guys, she's gone." Reid says.

* * *

Jordan can smell the smoke when she wakes up. She looks around from her seat, and she can see the blocked exits. She army-crawls through the jet, and she makes it out a back exit. She flops back on her back, and she looks at the jet. Nothing's salvageable in there. She watches for a minute, and it blows up in her face. She's tossed about a hundred feet, and then everything goes black.

Dark. So dark Jordan can't feel the tough, rough arms pull her away.

* * *

The funeral was very nice. 3 years have passed since. Leverage Inc. has shut down. The crew finally realized the risks of the things they did. 4 year-old Aria doesn't remember much of her Auntie Jordie. The crew just knows her as a thing of the past. Eliot can barely remember her smirk. Quinn. Quinn is the only one who remembers her. The crew all left after the funeral, parting ways for awhile. Then they pulled themselves back together. Hardison bought a new fine dining and cuisine outlet. Eliot is the chef. Parker is the strange figure you might see jumping off the roof. Quinn's apartment is on the 4th floor. Sophie and Nate watch over them all. They run jobs that don't hold any risk. Eliot's only punched a punching bag for the past 3 years. Parker only jumps off the roof when Nate and Sophie aren't looking. Hardison couldn't care, his job is the same as it was. Nate and Sophie can tell that the crew is growing restless, but they can't risk anyone getting hurt.

* * *

Jordan's crew visits sometimes. Rookie was the first to come.

"She told me not to take that jet. She put me out of the line of fire."

* * *

Finch recalled his story of the night Jordan left to the crew.

"She was the best." He said sadly before departing.

* * *

Reid and Kerr visited together.

"We all knew piloting wasn't her first job." Kerr had mentioned.

"Yeah. She was always tense. You could sense the retrieval instincts kicking in when she made the plans." Reid confirmed one time.

* * *

Quinn stopped. He woke up everyday. He took care of Aria. He stopped fighting. In fact, he probably couldn't take out an attacker in this state. Eliot drags him to the gym once a week, but Quinn just stopped. He takes up grifting, with Sophie giving him tips and tricks.

* * *

He wakes up this morning to Aria jumping on him.

"What, Ari?" He asks.

"Come down, Dad, there's somebody in the restaurant!" She bounces up and down with fright. Quinn sits up. He and Aria quickly hustle down the stairs to Eliot's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Eliot growls as he opens the door.

"Aria says somebody's down in the kitchen," Quinn says. Eliot goes down the rest of the stairs with them. They peer around the corner, and Eliot walks out first, ready to take the threat. Aria watches him.

"Eliot!" She whispers. "She's over there," She says, pointing her finger into the briefing room. The 3 enter the room silently. Quinn and Eliot immediately stop when they see the one-armed, sleeping person, who is wearing a burnt USAF uniform.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	5. Chapter 5- Day Jobs PART 2

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 5- Day Jobs PART II.**

"I don't believe in ghosts." Quinn says after a second. Eliot kneels down next to Jordan. Then he stands back up.

"It's Jordan," He says.

"How can you tell?" Quinn asks.

"You guys both have this little scratch over your left cheek bone." Quinn gives him a look. "It's a very distinctive scratch." Eliot growls.

"It's very distinctive," Aria growls, trying to mimic Eliot. She and Eliot fistbump.

"If it is Jordan, where has she been?" Quinn asks the million dollar question. The rest of the crew comes down, Sophie entering first. She gasps when she sees Eliot and Quinn cradling the half-dead person.

"Who is this?" She asks, recovering.

"Is that," Hardison can't finish his sentence.

"Jordan." Parker finishes it for him.

"It is true?" Nate asks. Eliot nods.

"This is Auntie Jordie?" Aria asks, finally catching on.

"Yes, Aria," Quinn tells her.

"Where has she been, then?" Sophie asks.

"In captivity." Eliot says.

"That means she escaped. Which means somebody might still be after her." Quinn says.

"Why's she sleeping?" Parker asks.

"Exhaustion. She's got broken bones, not to mention signs of torture," Eliot growls, pointing out taser marks and the knives stuck in her back.

"How did she make it here? I mean, not just anybody knows about this place." Hardison points out.

"Jordan is surprisingly good with technology. She only fights because it's what she was taught." Quinn says grimly.

"But, if I was her, I would've collapsed long before today," Sophie says.

"You aren't her," Eliot growls.

"She had to make it back for today." Quinn says.

"Why, exactly?" Hardison asks.

"Just, something happened today, a long time ago," Quinn says. Hardison pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Quinn growls.

"I don't like people who don't answer," Hardison says. "Oh, and here we go," He says, looking up from his phone. "Happy birthday Quinn and Jordan." He says. Quinn glares at him.

* * *

Nate cleared everybody out, and Eliot and Quinn try to wake Jordan up. When their attempts fail, they begin to argue.

"It's your crew that ran the job," Quinn growls.

"You're the one who showed them her job," Eliot growls back. The string of arguments goes on, until Eliot and Quinn don't even realize Jordan's unconscious panic attack. Sophie can hear the arguing. She can see what is happening. She quickly walks in to stop it.

"BOYS!" She yells. "Focus!" She shouts dramatically before walking back out. They immediately look down to see JJ. They each grab an arm, and try to settle her down. This only results in Jordan waking up, wide awake, super freaked out.

"Where am I?" She demands.

"You're in the new HQ," Eliot says.

"No. No, I'm still 39.7392oN 104.9903oW. No. I never made it out," She says, confused. Hardison enters the room.

"Could you spurt those coordinates again?" He asks.

"39.7392oN 104.9903oW." Jordan says.

"Denver, Colorado," Hardison says after looking up from his phone. After receiving the glances from Quinn and Eliot, he promptly removes himself, but not before saying, "My work here is done,"

"So, what happened in Denver?" Eliot asks nonchalantly.

"No! I'm not going back to Denver," JJ whimpers.

"Nobody's making you go back, just, tell us what happened these 3 years we all thought you were dead!" Quinn growls.

"I faked my death. I helped fake other people's deaths before, I faked my own." She purses her lips. "I had to, somebody told me I had to." She remembers. Quinn leaves the room.

"Happy birthday," Eliot tells her, trying to bring on positivity.

"Who told you?"

"Hardison,"

"Damn."

"Yeah. Dammit Hardison."

* * *

Jordan's case is still being worked on. The crew can't figure out what exactly happened, and she won't tell them. They slowly eased back into regular jobs. Jordan still knows how to fight. She went back to her job, and she resumed her conn there. While she does that, Aria is now going to school. The crew watches after her, and Quinn got back into fighting. He helps on the bigger jobs.

* * *

Jordan made up an intricate story of how she survived when she went back the USAF. Everyone, corrupt or not, had no trouble believing that invincible Commander Jordan survived that crash. It just fit with her role.

* * *

Jordan is back in the Air Force, and the crew just finished their most recent job. There is a knock on the door to Banana All Around: Bar and Bistro[Parker and Eliot were in charge of naming it]. Quinn gets up to answer the door. He sees the uniform. It's the Air Force.

"Quinn?" The first one asks.

"Yes?" Quinn asks, dreading the answer. The rest of the crew comes to the door.

"We are very sorry to report that Commander Jordan has failed to report. She has been filed as dead, but we assume she is M.I.A.." The second one says. Quinn nods his head. When he shuts the door, the whole crew can hear Jordan in their comms.

"M.I.A., yeah right," She growls.

"So, what then?" Quinn asks.

"General's caught on. Timeout for disobedient Commander," She growls.

"What's happening right now?" Sophie asks.

"He's questioning my crew."

"Will they crack?" Hardison asks worriedly.

"Nope." Jordan says with confidence.

"Well that's a relief!" Parker shouts.

"Are you ok?" Eliot asks.

"For now. My crew and I are probably gonna be dead in a few hours." Jordan points out.

"I thought you said your crew wouldn't crack," Quinn says.

"They won't crack," Nate states. "But the General will cut them off for safety of the job he's running," Nate finishes.

"Exactly," Jordan sighs.

* * *

Jordan managed to escape, and she didn't even really know how she did it. She sees her crew, with the General. He holds his 9mm pistol to Greene's head.

"Are you in with your Commander!" He shouts.

"No, we're not!" Reid shouts back.

"You think that I believe that?" General moves his finger to the trigger. Green flinches, preparing for the shot. The crew answers, and they all close their eyes as they hear the pulling of a trigger. When they finally gain the power to open their eyes again, they see the General lying on the ground motionless. They look to Greene, but he is just as confused as they are. Then they can hear their comms being activated.

"You guys need to get out." Nate voice rings through.

"Jordan-" Eliot knows something is wrong. Kerr turns around to see Jordan, with her gun still aimed at the General.

"We got her," Finch says. The crew slowly approaches, and they convince her to lower the gun.

"Something wrong?" Sophie asks.

"It's been awhile since I killed somebody," Jordan says darkly.

"Hey." Rookie says, getting JJ's attention. "You saved me again, but you know, this time you weren't in a bombed jet, but, thanks," Greene finishes.

"Thank me once we get out of this mess." Jordan says, and her crew is on the move.

"You already took out one General," Parker reminisces. "Just take down the other one," She suggests.

"Just, don't, kill him this time," Quinn says.

"You think I kill for no reason? Knock him out, and the government has somebody to blame besides me." Jordan and the crew reach the offices. They can see the other General. They are about to break down the door, but a patrolling officer finds them.

"Hey, what are you doing? Oh, it's the traitorous Commander Jordan. Hey General, you might want to see this," The officer calls out. The corrupted General promptly comes out. He sees Jordan and her crew. JJ prepares for a fight, resuming a defensive position.

"Well, I was completely unprepared for this," The General states. What is Jordan completely unprepared for? The office behind her to blow up. The flames engulf her whole team, who she had pushed behind her, expecting a front-coming attempt. A second explosion goes off, throwing debris at her, the officer, and the General.

* * *

She wakes up in chaos. She can see the General handcuffed, so somebody must have told the truth. The paramedics approach her.

"You seem to have broken most of your ribs from the explosion."

"I know," JJ growls, pushing away their probing hands. Then she sees the dead General being examined. She pushes away from the doctors, who don't understand how she's still standing, and moves over to the non-corrupt General.

"You decide to return just now? You're the kick start to this mess." She growls in a dangerously low voice. Startled, the General turns around.

"Commander Jordan? When did you come back?" He asks, also keeping his voice low.

"When this started. Why'd you take the bribe? It's going to put in some trouble, you know,"

"I know," He returns. "You'll be the hero, and I'll probably land in jail." He whistles at the thought.

"I shot General Ruiz," She voices lowly. General masks his shock, knowing he has to console the Commander.

"Why?" He prods.

"He was gonna shoot Rookie." The General is not surprised.

"Then, you'll still be better off than me. You saved a crew member, shot a corrupt person, and brought down the whole problem! You're far better off." He persuades.

"You know my side job. You know what I do. You know why I came here. You know why I do not mix retrieving with flying, ok?" Jordan growls before stalking off.

* * *

The verdict was ok. Bad general goes to jail, good general gets demoted for taking bribe, but no jail for him. Jordan didn't get anything; all the blame fell to the corrupt General, even though Jordan holds herself responsible for the deaths of Captain Jacob Reid, Holly Kerr, Joseph Finch, and Miles 'Rookie' Greene. And she is definitely the one to blame for corrupt General Ruiz's death. After the verdict, she headed back to Banana All Around: Bar and Bistro. She is quiet. Never speaks more than a couple phrases at once. Quinn tries to talk to her, but he gets nowhere. Neither does Eliot, or anybody else, for that matter. She does the jobs, and she picks Aria from pre-school sometimes. She sleeps in Quinn's apartment, and this particular night, Quinn can tell something is wrong when he walks past her room.

* * *

He enters slowly, in case she is kickboxing[long story, that does not need to be retold]. He sees she isn't kickboxing, and opens the door fully. In fact, he doesn't see her anywhere. Upon 5 minutes of inspection, he finds her hiding under the bed that she never sleeps in anyway.

"Jordan, what are you doing? You haven't hidden under the bed since we were 6."

"I'm hiding." Comes the terse reply.

"I know you're hiding, but from what?" Quinn asks. He had taken fighting back up, but he isn't sure he can take on an attacker in this state.

"I don't know." JJ says uncertainly. Quinn sighs.

"I can't help you with this right now, but I can get Eliot down here if you want," Quinn says, knowing the 2 of them are very close friends. "I have to put Aria to bed, ok?" Quinn asks. He hears some kind of response from under the bed before he leaves.

* * *

Eliot comes into Quinn's apartment five minutes later. He also finds JJ under the bed. Sighing, he finds her good arm and drags her out. He picks her up, much to her complaining fists, and drops her onto the bed. She's wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt so faded, Eliot can barely make out the band depicted on it.

"Since when do you wear baggy sweats?" Eliot asks. Jordan glares up at him from the bed. "What was the last job you ran?" Eliot asks, suspicious.

"One week ago, lasted 24 hours." Jordan replies. She moves over and Eliot sits on the bed with her.

"What was it about? The last job we ran as a crew was 2 weeks ago." Eliot sees all the signs that JJ has been running her own jobs. The bruises, the carefully restocked medical supplies, and the new intel that just shows up from out of nowhere has JJ's distinctive style written all over it. "I know you get information for us, when we hit a dead end," Eliot tells her.

"That's not what I did last week, though," Jordan points out.

"Then what were you doing?" Eliot asks gently.

"I was just running a game on somebody. It was stupid." She admits.

"What was stupid?" Eliot prods.

"The job, the offer, the thugs, I don't know, my whole life?" She growls.

"Hey," Eliot warns. "Your whole life has not been stupid. You have taken the wrong paths sometimes, but that doesn't make it stupid." Eliot wraps an arm around her comfortingly.

"Complete wrong paths." She agrees.

"What happened, on this job you pulled last week?" Eliot asks.

* * *

It was a hard job. Hard for Jordan. She found the thug who bribed the thugs who bribed the generals at her base. She blames herself for the deaths of her crewmembers, but deep down, she knows this man is responsible as well. She left at midnight, knowing Quinn and Eliot would be the only people up. Only, she didn't spend a lifetime with these 2 for nothing. She knows Quinn usually grabs a few hours of sleep around midnight, and Eliot is usually gardening at this hour. So, she was quiet, and slipped out unknown. She was going to wreak havoc on the man who is partly responsible for the deaths. So, yeah, that's pretty much it for the cause of the job. Her plan had been plotted for weeks now, she was dead sure of herself.

* * *

Yes, when she hit the ground, she was dead sure she hit the ground. Well, to be honest, she was dead sure the plan she was dead sure about was failing. Failing. As in, she got beat up by a bunch of thugs because her dead sure plan failed. She took numerous blows to the head. Shots to the leg. Guns to her back. She had it all. But through the pain, her head cleared, telling her, this isn't what either of the crews would want her to do. Through the pain, she focused enough to get out of there. Even if it meant she collapsed in an alleyway and spent the night in a dumpster, she made it out. She entered silently the next night. Nobody cared about her disappearance.

* * *

Eliot insisted that he check her injuries, and she eventually complied.

"You were really outnumbered, huh?" Eliot asks, noting JJ's neat stitches on the bullet wounds. "Did you get what you wanted out of the run? If not, you certainly took a beating for nothing." Eliot tells her. Jordan didn't tell Eliot about the reason of her run. Eliot being Eliot, didn't ask.

"I finished the job," Jordan growls lowly, still not telling him what she did.

"You know I'm going to tell Quinn, right?" Eliot asks.

"Go ahead. Tell him. Nobody's in charge of me." Jordan smirks.

"That doesn't mean that nobody cares about you." Eliot says.

"People don't care about a killer," Jordan says.

"I do," Eliot says under his breath.

* * *

"She alluded to killing something," Eliot tells the crew.

"Well," Hardison draws out the 4 letter word. "Let's see who died last week." He inputs the information into his computer, and an awkward silence falls over the rest of them.

"She doesn't kill for no reason, right?" Parker asks.

"No," Quinn says uncertainly.

"More like last time you checked." Eliot jokes.

"How can you joke about such a thing?" Sophie asks, the hurt evident.

"We're all killers here, in some way," Nate says, twirling his empty cup around on the table.

"You kill people's dreams," Quinn points out. Sophie looks offended. "You told me that when you taught me about grifting," He replies.

"Woah, woah! How did we not notice this?" Hardison shouts.

"Shut up, Hardison!" Eliot shouts.

"Some people are trying to sleep," Nate tells him when Eliot doesn't explain himself. Hardison transmits the websites so it's on the briefing screen. The crew and Quinn can see the thug responsible for the bribing. They take this in.

"Well, hopefully she's gotten over it now," Parker laughs. When she gets looks, she feels offended. "What? You have a problem with somebody, you kill them. Solves the problem," She points out.

* * *

"You mean to tell me you actually killed somebody?!" Eliot shouts once he and JJ are outside.

"Of course I did! It's my job!" Jordan shouts back. Eliot rants on.

"So you leave, without telling anybody, so you can go kill someone! That's not what you do! We can help you get even if you want, but you cannot just kill someone!"

"It's what you do, just in a different form! It's not revenge, it's just,"

"Just what?" Eliot growls.

"Leverage! It's just leverage." Jordan stops Eliot from going on. "They weren't just my crew, Eliot, they were my family. They understood me in a way neither you or Quinn ever have, or ever will, ok?! Think about your crew, wouldn't you be upset if they died and deep, deep down you knew it was partially your fault?! What would you do?!" She yells at him.

"I would exact my revenge, carefully, and very, very painfully." Eliot answers.

"Exactly. Now you see how I feel," JJ suddenly finds the concrete very interesting.

"We've always known how you felt about them. It's just, we never understood your need for leverage until now," Eliot points out. "You aren't always, here, oh, please don't tell me you've been running more 'jobs'," Eliot groans at the thought.

"No, I've been at work," JJ admits.

"You're still flying?" Eliot asks, looking at the pilot, surprised.

"Yeah, they want to promote me, but, I think I'm gonna quit." Jordan mumbles.

"No. That's the one place where you are yourself. What do they want to promote you to?" Eliot asks.

"General," Jordan squeaks.

"That's great!" Eliot tells her.

"Eliot, that place that used to be my only safe point wasn't safe 2 weeks ago." She points out.

"All safehouses have their weaknesses, some more than others. If you become general there, you could make it safe," Eliot reassures her.

Eliot brings her back inside, them both having made peace with the past, and Eliot walks her up to Quinn's apartment. She lays down on her bed for the first time, and 6 minutes later, Eliot comes in too, slipping into bed without making a sound. And when Jordan wakes up, Eliot's arms are wrapped around her protectively. He protects her from the things that scare her, the things that make her hide under the bed. Eliot protects her. Eliot is keeping her out of trouble, the trouble that makes Quinn angry. The last time she got in that kind of trouble, she didn't see Quinn for 25 years. It was bad, and she worked for bad people, but she met Eliot. Eliot keeps her safe.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	6. Chapter 6- Alone

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 6- Alone.**

Eliot is alone. His crew is in the other room. Why the heck did they try to pull a job on this guy? It is a well known fact to many hitters that it is impossible to fight Hugh Garrison. As soon as they were apprehended, Eliot was put in a separate room, and so was Quinn. Aria is at preschool. JJ is running her own jobs, and agreed to pick Aria up this afternoon, so that is one less thing for Quinn to worry about. Nate is assessing the situation, slowly, carefully. Sophie is deciding if she can grift her way out of these pesky handcuffs. Parker picked her way out of the pesky handcuffs, but leaves them on so the thugs don't notice. Hardison is noting that all comms work, and is glad he left one on the counter for JJ. He is also noting how Garrison took his laptop, but not his phone.

* * *

Jordan and Aria reach Banana All Around[BAA for short] after their stop at the grocery store. Jordan definitely needs a couple more medical supplies after the job she pulled this morning. She doesn't let on, but Aria knows what her aunt does all day. Jordan reads the notes left on the table.

 _Jordan, we are out on a job. Should be back by 4. If not, here's a comm Hardison left for you. Don't come after us until you devised a_ _ **GOOD**_ _plan. Hardison also left notes that Parker took during the briefing. Just, ignore the weird parts. It's Parker._

 _Eliot_

 _Jordan. We're running a very important job. In any cases, do not come after us with Aria. Under no circumstances! Wait until she goes to preschool tomorrow. If we are in trouble, understand what you are up against._

 _Quinn_

"What are you reading?" Aria asks JJ.

"Oh, just some notes your dad and Eliot left." Jordan rolls her eyes at Quinn's complex wording. Aria wanders into the living room as Jordan puts the comm in her ear. She listens to the static on the other end.

* * *

Jordan decides to listen to Quinn, for once. After she drops Aria off at preschool the next day, JJ heads over to her garage. After the military tractor being her only vehicle, she borrowed an aircraft freighter from the USAF, and moved some more of her cars into Portland. She opens the garage, and sees her bike. It's a beautiful Harley Davidson, steel gray, with flames so real you'd think it is on fire. She painted it herself. She reaches onto the top shelf, and pulls down a box. She straps countless knives to a bandelier. She slings it over her shoulder. JJ knows who she's going up against, and she knows the results will be deadly if she fails. Then she pulls out her 9mm pistol. She slings her sniper rifle over her shoulder, under her leather jacket. She straps the pistol into her leg holster, mounts the bike, and pulls on her helmet, also painted with flames. Then Jordan is off, on her steed of metal and motor.

* * *

She arrives at the abandoned lot, next to the warehouse. She assesses the warehouse before making her entrance.

* * *

Hugh drags Eliot back out to the crew. Quinn isn't out with them, and this makes Nate nervous.

"Where's Quinn?" Eliot demands to know.

"I'll do what I want with my son," Garrison growls. This news shocks the crew. Sophie can put it all together now, Quinn's uneasiness, eagerness to get the job done, but the rest of the crew can't exactly fathom.

"Pluh-ease, you have got to be kidding us," Hardison rolls his eyes.

"I am most certainly not," Garrison growls.

"Mm hm!" Parker nods sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't take this kind of crap," Garrison glowers. He nods and 2 of his men move forward. One roughly grabs her, and the other one pulls out his gun.

"Woah, woah, woah, we don't need to take it this far," Nate talks slowly.

"You pull that trigger, you're a dead man," Eliot threatens the man holding the gun.

"We can sort this out, we just need more agreeable terms," Sophie pleads.

"My terms agree with guns." Garrison gives the shoot signal. The crew all close their eyes. They hear the shot. Eliot the first to open his eyes. He sees Parker, still standing. That must be a good sign. He sees the smoking gun, the man holding it look down in surprize. He sees Hugh Garrison, also surprised.

"Sniper, sir!" One of the thugs yells. Everybody looks out the window, seeing the sniper laying down on the warehouse across from this one. Immediately, ¾ of the thugs take off after him, pulling out their guns. Everybody watches as the sniper gets up and is on the move.

* * *

Several minutes later, the guards return.

"I'm sorry sir, we seem to have, lost, the sniper," One of them says.

"Fools," Garrison mutters under his breath. "Bring Quinn out here," He growls. The men leave the room and come back shortly, dragging Quinn. Eliot can see he's been tortured. Garrison kicks him. Quinn barely flinches. "Where's your sister?" He growls.

"I, don't know," Quinn grunts from the floor.

"Well, I can only assume she's the sniper then," Garrison mocks.

"She far, far away from here. She wouldn't, be, stupid enough to come back here. She's, not stupid like me," Quinn pants.

"Well that's all too bad, son," Hugh sneers.

"I guess that makes me stupid, then, coming back to this place." Jordan growls. Everyone looks around for her, but they can't see her. "Dad," Her voice comes from above them now.

"Long time no see, Jordan," Garrison growls in return.

"Yeah right," Her voice is right behind Hugh now. He swings his fist around, but no one is there.

"You've been working with your voice again," He comments, a hint of pride in his voice. "You'd be a great addition to my gang," He voices his opinion. "However, I know you refuse the offer, so," He points a gun at Quinn. "Show yourself," He demands.

"Fine, alright, you can put the gun down," Her voice seems to come from all corners of the room.

"You haven't shown yourself," Hugh growls.

"Of course I have," Her voice comes from directly behind her dad. He swings his fist around again, Jordan ducks it, and takes his gun, disarming it. All the thugs pull guns, aiming at Jordan. She looks around , smirking.

"I suppose grifting isn't going to get me out of this situation," She asks.

"Clearly," Hugh growls. "Nor playing with your phone,"

"It's called hacking, sir," Hardison voices from his side of the room.

"I don't care what it's called," Garrison growls.

"What about stealing?" JJ asks.

"The only thing you can steal is home base, and I haven't even seen you do that for 22 years," Garrison watches Jordan closely. "Don't think you can mastermind this, situation either, the only thing you can mastermind is the destruction of your family,"

"That was not my fault," Jordan growls in a dangerously low voice.

"I suppose fighting's your only way out, then," Garrison growls.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Right you are," All the thugs shoot as Jordan falls into a full split. She's too fast, and they all end up shooting the thug across from them. She kicks her dad, sending him 10 feet. Garrison gets back up. Quinn manages to get to the crew, and produces keys for the handcuffs.

Garrison whacks JJ over the head with a metal pole he produced from nowhere. She blinks hard, opening her eyes to just barely dodge the next attack. She kicks the pole out of his hand, and it flies into an oncoming thug. The crew is up now, helping Quinn.

"This is an awfully daring rescue attempt you're making," Garrison sneers, while still fighting. He hits JJ in the face, most likely breaking her nose. Jordan readjusts her jaw, feeling the blood trickle down her face. "You can't beat me, I taught you what you know," He growls.

"Not everything," Jordan sneers back at him, pulling out her phone. While still holding him off, she manages to make the lights, go whack, letting her disappear for a second to catch her breath.

"So you are a hacker, with your backdoors and firewalls. You know who doesn't have a backdoor? Quinn." Garrison growls, pulling out his gun. He shoots Quinn, and from her hiding place, Quinn's grunt tells JJ the aim is true. Sophie gasps. Nate pulls her back, Hardison doing the same for Parker. Eliot kneels down to check Quinn.

"Take care of them, Eliot, Aria and Jor-," Quinn stops breathing. Jordan can hear the turnout from her hiding spot. She silently pulls the sniper rifle off her back and loads it, Hugh hearing the slight click.

"Gonna shoot me down? Coward," Garrison sneers. She peeks out, sniping down 2 of the thugs. Haven given her position away, Eliot starts to herd the crew out. "You're not going anywhere," Garrison alerts them.

"Of course they are," Jordan says, stepping out behind Hugh, sniper rifle and pistol aimed. She's so focused on her father she doesn't realize the other guards sneaking up behind her. They knock the firearms from her hands, and the real fight begins. Eliot quickly helps the crew to the exit, before turning back for JJ.

* * *

She can feel the blows. She feels one that will definitely result in a black eye, and another hit smashes her already broken nose. " _Oh well, soon it'll be over, and she can be with Quinn someplace better,"_ She thinks. But suddenly, she can feel somebody else has joined the fight. Somebody on _her_ side. She gets a good kick to the ribs, and more of her ribs break. But then, Eliot, just JJ doesn't realize it, picks her up and drags her outta there. She's suddenly outside, and then she's in a van. The person leaves her, but they return soon, rolling her motorcycle into the van. Then they come sit next to her, cleaning the blood off her face.

* * *

When they get back to BAA, Jordan pushes herself out of Eliot's grasp. She exits the van, and goes straight to her car.

"Um, where's she going?" Hardison asks.

"I don't know," Parker says. "Shouldn't we stop her?" Sophie asks.

"No, let her go, she'll be back," Nate reassures the crew. Eliot stays silent.

* * *

Jordan does come back, she only went to pick Aria up from preschool. Aria stays silent, knowing something is wrong. Aria joins the crew in the living room, settling in Sophie's lap, while Jordan, without saying a word, disappears to the staircase. Eliot follows her up to Quinn's apartment. When he knocks on the door, there is no reply, so he opens the unlocked door. He finds Jordan silently crying, while trying to do her own stitches where one of the thugs had a knife. Eliot pulls her hands away from her face, and undoes the attempts she did with her eyes blurry. He does the stitches for her.

"Thanks," she whispers. Eliot grabs her in a hug, not caring. He sits down on the couch, still hugging her.. "It's all my fault," She tells him.

"No, Jordan, it isn't." Eliot reminds her.

"If I hadn't came, Quinn, he could get you out-" Eliot cuts her off.

"If you hadn't come, we'd all be dead," He smirks. "So, how long have you been lying about your last name? Jordan Garrison. Sounds, deadly."

"Jordan Jordan." She insists.

"I like Garrison better," Eliot decides. Jordan punches him in the shoulder, not very hard, but not very light, either. "Ow," Eliot complains. "I say I like your real name better than your fake name and I get punched? This is so not fair."

"You're so not fair. Barging in here, when I clearly wanted to be alone?" She questions. They are sitting next to each other on the couch now.

"Hey, I did your stitches for you," Eliot points out.

"I could've done them myself." JJ grumbles.

"Mmhm. Of course you could." He teases. She glares at him.

"I rescued you, now you owe me," He tells her.

"I let you hug me," She decides.

"Oh, I didn't know you considered a hug with such high value," Eliot jokes. Jordan looks at him. She looks downcast.

"Thanks, for, getting me out of, there," She says.

"You're welcome," Eliot says, hugging her. This time, Jordan hugs back.

* * *

JJ's phone rings. She looks at the caller id.

"Something wrong?" Nate asks.

"Where's Eliot?" Jordan asks.

"He left to go grocery shopping a half-hour ago." Parker says.

"He's in, the, hospital?" Hardison says after looking at his phone.

"Why is he there?" Sophie asks. The phone rings a second time. Jordan picks it up.

"What?" She asks. The crew can't hear the person on the other end of the line, but judging by the scowl on JJ's face, it probably isn't good. "I'll be there in, 5 minutes." She says before hanging up.

"What?" Sophie asks.

"Eliot got in a car crash, apparently, my phone number is the last one called." She says before leaving. The crew gets up and follows suit.

* * *

"Mr. Quantum has suffered severe injury to his head, and his left arm is smashed." The doctor tells Jordan and the crew. "And you are?" The doctor asks, confused.

"I'm his wife," Jordan says, twirling the fake wedding ring around her finger, "And this is Joseph's aunt[Sophie], uncle[Nate], cousin[Parker], and her fiance[Hardison]." Jordan introduces the crew.

"Um, there's a limit to 2 people in the room at a tim-," Jordan cuts the doctor off.

"Joseph had a hard childhood. His aunt and uncle raised him as their own, and he'll be disappointed if they all aren't there. So, look, you can either let us all in, or we'll just barge in," Jordan smiles at the doctor.

"Um, I guess you can fit," The doctor suggests.

"Ok, then, can you please show us where his room is, then?" Jordan asks sweetly. The doctor leads them to Eliot. As soon as the doctor leaves, Jordan's smile is gone. She moves into action, closing shades, locking the door. Parker looks into the vents, and Hardison checks the security cameras.

"Hey guys, we, uh, might get separated trying to figure this out, ok? I, uh, developed waterproof comms." Hardison mentions, handing them out.

"Who do you think crashed him?" Parker asks.

"We don't know if it was actually an accident, Parker," Sophie says.

"You want us to believe that?" Hardison asks. Jordan stays silent.

"What's your view, Jordan?" Nate asks. She looks around the room before answering.

"If it was an accident, the damage probably wouldn't be as bad. Putting 2 and 2 together, it's Eliot Spencer, it was probably planned. Tracker on the car, they know where they can hit him." She growls.

"But, it's Eliot. Nobody can put a tracker on his car without him knowing it," Parker says.

"Except me." Hardison points out.

"Maybe they disguised it to look like Hardison's," Sophie says.

"Or, they just hacked Hardison's, then they don't have to go near Eliot," Nate says.

"Which is why I don't like trackers all over my stuff," Eliot growls. Everyone slightly jumps, no one knowing he's awake.

"But, they didn't kill you, you're not the target," JJ points out.

"They put him in the hospital," Parker points out.

"But, anybody that's good enough to hack Hardison's stuff, they know Eliot can't be taken down in a car crash, they want us here," Jordan says slowly. "Aw, crap," She says before running out of the room.

"Who's the target?" Parker asks.

"Aria," Nate says.

"She's at preschool," Sophie points out.

"And we're all here, meaning," Nate says, and the rest of the crew understands. "Hardison, Sophie, you're here with Eliot. Parker, you're with me, turn comms on, Hardison." Nate starts the plan, and he and Parker leave.

* * *

When Jordan gets to the preschool, it's dismissal. Which means there's kids, parents, and teachers everywhere. Which make it almost impossible to spot a threat. She gets out of her car, and starts to look for Aria. JJ looks through all the kids, and checks everywhere. She's performing a second check and finds her picking her backpack up and getting ready to leave.

"Hi Auntie Jordan," Aria says happily.

"Good," Jordan sighs under her breath.

"Yes, very good indeed," A voice says behind her, startling Aria. "You fell for it. You see, your niece isn't the target, you are."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	7. Chapter 7- Oceans

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 7- Oceans.**

Jordan wakes up. Alone. She looks around for Aria, barely lifting her eyelid. She doesn't see her.

"Stop looking for your little friend," Moreau sneers.

"What did you do with her?!" Jordan growls.

"I returned her to her mother." Moreau adds, "She works with me,"

Tara Cole walks out with Aria.

"Where's Quinn?" She asks.

"So, I'm your sister-in-law, you capture me and your daughter, just so you can get back in touch with your husband?" Jordan asks, highly amused.

"Where is he?" Tara's voice gets very low.

"You're not going to like the answer," JJ warns. One of Moreau's men prepares to drive a knife into her shoulder blade.

"Woah, please don't do this in front of the kid," Jordan pleads.

"Do what?" Aria asks. "I found my mommy, Jordan, isn't that cool?" Aria asks.

"Yes, very cool, Aria, but I need you to leave the room now, ok?" Jordan asks.

"Ok," Aria says, walking out of the room. As soon as she leaves, the knife is driven in.

* * *

Jordan wakes up. She was in the torture room again, but she groggily opens her eyes to see Tara leaning over her.

"I need to know where Quinn is. I can get you out of here, but I need to know." She sounds, worried, desperate.

"He's dead, Tara, he died, I couldn't, didn't, save him, I could have, I failed." Jordan curls into herself on the chair she's tied to.

"Ok, ok," Tara processes before untying Jordan. "Aria, wake up." Jordan just realizes sleeping Aria is curled up on the floor. Jordan's senses spike as she's untied. She hands Tara the comm she has.

"Go, somebody's coming," Jordan can barely make it on her feet.

"We can make it if we hurry," Tara argues.

"Correction. You can make it if you hurry," Jordan says, pushing Tara and Aria out the door.

"Well, that was expected," Moreau's voice splits the air. "And now, I can only decide you need a reunion with that shark,"

* * *

"Is this thing on?" Tara whispers into the comm.

"Tara?" Sophie asks, surprised.

"When did you get a comm?" Hardison asks. "You talking from, Jordan's comm?"

"She gave it to me," Tara tells them.

"She gave it to you," Eliot repeats.

"Where are you?" Parker asks.

"Trying to get away from Moreau, guys, he has Jordan,"

"Oh great! Now she's gonna get eaten by another great white!" Eliot's sarcasm is evident.

"She got eaten by a great white?" Tara asks. "I never hear about this, or Quinn dying?"

"No, only her arm got eaten," Parker states.

* * *

The crew managed to pick up Tara and Aria, and now they try to devise a plan that will work.

"That won't work," Hardison says.

"But we could make it," Parker points out.

"I say we pull the health inspector," Sophie says dreamily.

"Too, obvious," Nate thinks.

"Moreau will be expecting something," Tara reminds them.

"Hardison, she still has her arm on," Eliot reminds him, which prompts Hardison to open his computer and start searching.

"She's, in the middle of the North Atlantic," Hardison says.

"Sharks." Nate says. "Moreau knows he scared the life out of her with that act, he's gonna break her doing it again."

"She was, scared?" Eliot asks. His left arm is still in a cast from the car crash.

"You didn't see the signs? She's been trying to get over the phobia for weeks now." Sophie reminisces.

"She visited a whole museum dedicated to sharks, went into a shark cage dive, visited various aquariums known for great whites, and even all her backdrops on her electronics are of sharks," Hardison looks up from his computer.

"Wow," Parker says.

"She's got spunk, she was exactly like that 6 years ago," Tara thinks. Eliot gives her the 'they don't know about that yet' look.

"How did you know Jordan 6 years ago?" Parker asks.

"She was at my wedding, so was Eliot, actually," Tara remembers.

"What were you doing at her wedding? Who are you married to, Tara?" Sophie asks.

"Quinn," Tara whispers. "Jordan and Eliot were there for security detail," She says, brightening up again.

"Jordan told me to come," Eliot says.

"I still don't understand why we needed security." Tara rolls her eyes.

"A grifter and a hitter get married. A lot of people notice. I'm serious, Germans attacked during the vows, some gang while you were shoving cake at people, and some of Jordan and Quinn's enemies while you guys were slow dancing," Eliot growls.

"Really?" Tara looks so embarrassed. The crew notes down these revelations for further use.

* * *

Jordan looks around the boat. She sees Moreau, and he walks over to her.

"Well, we've tracked your little friend to out here," Moreau nods to a man, who dumps a bucket of blood into the water. "Shouldn't be long now," Jordan tries to move, but her bondings are extremely tight. She looks at the water. Jordan sees the approaching shark, her knife still driven into its back.

"Great," She mutters. JJ tries to assess the situation.

* * *

"How'd we get a helicopter on such short notice?" Tara shouts above the roar of the chopper.

"Jordan's friends!" Sophie shouts back, and the co-pilot, one friend from the Air Force, turns around in his seat and waves at the crew.

"Hi!" Parker shouts.

"Be on the lookout!" the primary pilot, shouts. Nate looks out the window. The rest of the crew follows suit.

"They were tracking a shark," Tara remembers.

"Ok, shark, great white, we got a couple," Hardison says after looking up from his phone.

"We'll check out the first site," Nate recommends. "Then we'll go from there."

When they get to the first shark area, they see the shark, but no person.

"Um, guys? A lot of sharks are concentrating towards one area," Hardison points out.

"Blood. From a person." Eliot growls.

When they reach the concentrated point, they can see the figure treading water. In the middle of a circle of sharks and blood. They watch as the figure punches the snout of an approaching shark. Then they pull a knife out of one of the sharks hide, and the sharks disperse. The person's energy is gone, and they start to sink.

"Lower the ladder!" Nate shouts. Eliot and Parker mount the lowering ladder. When they reach the water, the person, who is confirmed as Jordan, is already several feet below the water, still sinking. Eliot jumps off the ladder and dives down after her. He can see she's lost consciousness, but still holding her knife. She seems to have been bitten, but no more missing limbs. He grabs Jordan and pulls her back to surface, where Parker is waiting on the ladder.

Suddenly, the helicopter hits turbulence, and Parker and the ladder are out of reach, then the ladder is pulled back up. Eliot curses, and pulls Jordan with his good arm.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	8. Chapter 8- Drown

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada..._

 **Chapter 8- Drown.**

"Sorry, Eliot, there's too many factors. We're gonna have to circle back around a couple times before we can drop the ladder again," The pilot's voice comes through clear with the new waterproof comms.

"Ok, well-" Jordan's head dips under a wave. Eliot sees more coming. "Hurry," He finishes. The next wave is larger, and they just keep getting bigger. Another washes over, and they both go under this time. Jordan sinks farther as Eliot loses a grip on her. He quickly recovers and grabs her again.

* * *

"Jordan, please, wake up," Eliot chokes on the water. She starts to cough up water. "Wake up," Eliot growls. Jordan coughs, and starts to wake up.

"What?" JJ asks. They go under another wave. Eliot watches as Jordan's blood starts to taint the water. "The sharks are going to come back," Jordan says. She's not fully functional.

"Jordan?" Eliot asks.

"Moreau, he,"

"Tortured you," Eliot finishes.

"The sharks, Eliot,"

"They can't get you,"

"The sharks, they're, behind you," Eliot just notices the many fins circling the 2 hitters.

"Dammit." One of the sharks makes the first lunge. It lunges at Eliot, but Jordan moves Eliot behind her, where another shark lunges. Jordan kicks at her shark, but it catches her left leg in its mouth. The shark takes her lower leg with it when retreating.

"Eliot," she growls.

"Hey, stay with me, ok?" The crew can hear the turnout through the comms. Eliot's shark comes closer, and Eliot pushes it off, but another one lunges, and bites Eliot's left hand.

"Eliot, the chopper's in position," Sophie shouts through the comms.

"What are you waiting for?!" Eliot shouts back. Parker comes down on the ladder and helps Eliot out, who then proceeds to pull Jordan just out of the line of the shark's mouth.

* * *

They're sprawled out on the floor, Eliot applying pressure to his hand, and Jordan pulling shark teeth out of her leg and trying to wrap her leg without shaking.

"You ok, Command-General?" The co-pilot asks, correcting himself.

"Just fine," Jordan growls through gritted teeth.

"We're gonna drop you guys at the helipad on top of the hospital, ok?" the pilot asks.

"Thank you," Nate answers for Eliot and Jordan. They get to the hospital, and by then, Hardison already developed some ids.

* * *

"She's still not awake," The doctor informs Eliot from his side of the hospital room. "But I can remove the curtain, and then you'll be the first to know when your sister wakes up." The doctor removes the separation curtain.

"Thank you," Eliot manages. The doctor leaves. No visitors are allowed right now, despite Sophie's best grifting. "Guys, doctor's gone." Eliot informs the crew through the comms.

"She awake yet?" Tara asks. "Aria's getting anxious."

"More like you're getting anxious," Parker points out.

"Are you ok, man? You had, like, 10 shark teeth in your hand," Hardison asks.

"I'm fine, Hardison. Jordan's the one with the new prosthetic."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Hardison asks.

"Because you already hacked the camera," Eliot waves at the camera in the room, and Hardison watches from his computer.

"Ok, it's what I do."

"Eliot, we're gonna run a couple checks around, and uhh, make sure Moreau isn't here," Nate informs Eliot.

"Be careful," Eliot warns.

"Of course we'll be careful, Eliot," Sophie soothes.

"It's Moreau. You can never be too careful." Eliot sighs inwardly, looking at Jordan's new prosthetic leg.

* * *

Jordan wakes up groggily. Eliot watches her.

"Jordan?"

"What kind of drugs am I on?"

"A couple pain-killers, morphine, the works," Eliot tells her. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Jordan says.

"You took the bigger shark. You're dead scared of sharks."

"That's why I did it. Your team can't have 2 hitters afraid of sharks."

"It's your team too."

"No, my team died because of me."  
"Well, then you're on our team because you need a new team,"

"No, I didn't join your crew. I don't want to kill them too."

"You're the only other person I trust to watch my crew,"

"No, I can't."

"Sophie thinks you hold true beauty while also possessing deadly power."

"What?"

"Her words, not mine."

"Oh, ok."

"Hardison wants to know what you do with electronics."

"I hack people's private channels and ruin their video games."

"Well, he'd love to hear about it."

"Not really,"

"Parker thinks you're amazing, especially after you held up your end of the "deal"."

Flashback:

Parker is suspended in her harness, hanging from a helicopter Jordan is flying.

End Flashback.

"I had to promise her something."

"Nate likes you. He thinks you're smart, and he liked your planning in the Air Force job."

"Eliot, this doesn't mean I can be a part of your crew. Just because your friends accept me doesn't mean I can be a part."

"But-"

"It was supposed to a one-time thing, ok? You, come talk to Quinn, hire me for a job, I was supposed to never see you again. Or at least not for a long time."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"I like you."

"Of course you do."

* * *

Moreau watches as Eliot Spencer tries to get Jordan Jordan to join his crew. Jordan, well, she's proved she's hard to kill. Spencer stays out of his way. He sees them. He nods to Keller, who also sees them. Keller loads the pistol, and screws on the silencer. Then he takes the shot.

Eliot tenses as the shot hits him. It hits him in the arm, and another hits him in the chest. He doubles over, and blacks out.

* * *

Eliot wakes up with his crew.

"He's awake!" Parker chirps.

"Good. Are you ok, Eliot?" Sophie asks, concerned.

"Fine." Eliot mumbles.

"So, Moreau?" Nate asks.

"You never saw it coming," Hardison points out, watching the feed.

"Where's Jordan?" Eliot asks, alarmed.

"She's in surgery. Moreau took shot you, then her. She should be out in an hour or so." Sophie states sadly.

"She'll be ok," Tara reassures Aria.

* * *

Jordan comes out of surgery, and she wakes up back in Quinn's apartment, at BAA. She tries to pull the oxygen mask off her face, but Eliot stops her.

"Punctured lung. You're not gonna want to do that." Eliot informs her.

"Eliot, what happened?" Jordan's words slur together.

"Moreau. We're just lucky he didn't get the crew."

"Your crew."

"Your's too."

"No, Eliot, I can't do that."

* * *

Jordan left after Eliot got completely back to normal. Her job is done. She did the work, got Aria back with her mother, and repaid a favor to Eliot Spencer. She also: lost her brother, got multiple limbs bitten off by sharks, and heard Eliot Spencer say something she never wanted to hear anybody say to her. She vowed to never have anyone like her. Too many problems.

Flashback:

Young Jordan and Quinn watch their parents argue. Time passes, and the mom dies, partially to Jordan's fault. Dad leaves to start gang. She watches as Quinn is adopted, only by using his grifting charm. She gets shoved into the foster system.

End flashback.

Yes, definitely too many problems.

* * *

"Eliot, maybe if you stopped worrying about it-" Sophie's suggestion is cut off.

"Sophie. If Moreau didn't go down after the shooting, he's after Jordan." Eliot growls.

"Eliot has a point," Parker sighs. "I miss Jordan."

"Guys, I mailed her comms last week. Took me forever to find all the addresses, but I got a comm shipped to every place she ever stayed. Even Ireland, and she can activate the comm if she wants to talk." Hardison points out. "And, if she doesn't want to talk, then, that's our fault."

"My fault. None of what happens to her is your fault. It's mine." Eliot debates.

"Eliot. Just because you like your teammate, doesn't mean that whatever happens to them is your fault." Nate says.

"I'm her backup. When she needs me, I'm there for her, and vice versa for me. Nate, there's more to this backstory than you know. More than you will ever know."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	9. Chapter 9- More than you know

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 9- More than you know.**

"Jordan, it's Eliot, well you probably know that, but, uh, when you get this, just text me, cause, uh, we're worried about you. The whole crew is. And hey, they want you to be a part of this crew as much as I do. So, uh, just let me know when you get this, bye." Eliot leaves the voice mail. He gets a call back almost instantly.

"Sorry, I, uh, couldn't reach my phone." She sounds like she's on the run.

"Hardison sent you all those comms. Why haven't you been talking to us?" Eliot asks.

"What comms? I never got any comms."

"He sent one to every one of your hideouts he knows about."

"Moreau." Jordan growls, and Eliot understands.

"You think he intercepted the mail? That means, he knows your houses."

"That would explain why they're all on fire."

* * *

Jordan arrives at BAA an hour later.

"It was bad in Ireland. He set one of the cars, blows, sets the next one. It was like a minefield." Jordan rolls her eyes.

"What, happened to you?" Sophie asks. She sees the burn holes littering Jordan's t-shirt and jeans.

"I exploded. Or almost did."

"Again?" Eliot asks. He sees new burn marks on Jordan's face.

"I'm fine." Jordan growls.

"Did you lose everything?" Parker asks. "How many cars do you have left?"

"One."

Which one?" Eliot asks.

"Chevy Colorado."

"Nice. Now I need to take a look at those burns. Eliot drags her away.

* * *

"It's a 5th degree burn! It's serious!" Eliot shouts.

"No. It. Isn't." Jordan grits her teeth as Eliot applies burn cream.

"People care about you, ok? Get over it." Eliot shakes his head.

"I don't want you to end up like Quinn." Jordan wraps one of her burns while Eliot wraps another.

"So, you're afraid to like somebody?" Eliot asks.

"Well, yes.. No! What do mean?" Jordan is confused.

"Admit it, you like me," Eliot teases. Jordan looks unamused. "C'mon, admit it!" Eliot starts laughing.

"Fine! I, like you," Jordan mumbles, still glaring.

"See! I knew it!"

"Why does this matter so much to you?!" Jordan is also laughing now.

"Because…" Eliot trails off. Then, he leans forward and kisses Jordan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	10. Chapter 10- What you wanted

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 10- Is this what you wanted.**

Eliot wakes up from a nightmare. He heads up to the roof to clear his head. Jordan's already up there.

"What's wrong?" She asks, worried.

"Just a nightmare." It's midnight. Eliot looks at his watch. His 90 minutes are done.

"Why are you on the roof? Did you sleep yet?"

"I don't really sleep, and, uh, I just wanted some fresh air." Jordan leaves. Eliot waits exactly 3 hours 27 minutes, and then she comes back up.

"You really want to be alone, huh?" Eliot asks. Jordan nods. Eliot stands next to her.

"What?" She asks.

"Just wondering what you're doing." Eliot responds. "You haven't run any jobs lately."

"You haven't needed any information lately."

"But you usually run your own jobs." JJ stays silent. "You planning one?"

"Yeah," She growls.

"You want help?" Jordan smiles at him.

"Ok, so there's a building complex, 4 entrances. 3 doors, and the whole ceiling is a glass window. There's heavy security at all the doors, and the roof is too obvious. If they're not looking up, they'll see my shadow on the floor."

"Unless you go at night,"

"The mark's not there at night."

"You could...go undercover as security,"

"The mark's not there at night." Jordan is still thinking about the last solution Eliot suggested. "Half the security leaves at night."

"You could break in at night, then hide out until the mark gets there."

"Exactly."

"Are you going to tell me why you're doing this, how long it's gonna take, or even how I can get you out of there if you're caught?"

Jordan holds up a usb.

"If, if I don't respond for a week, I'm caught. Only then, you give this to Hardison and Nate will know how to finish the conn."

"How will I know where to find you?"

"You need to complete the conn, not find me."

"Give me an address."

"If you come after me, we'll both die."

"How can you be sure?"

"It's Moreau. Working with my dad." She hands him the usb. "If I don't respond for a week." She walks to the stairwell. "Only then, give it to Hardison." She walks down the stairs.

* * *

"She hasn't responded for a week. We need to do something now."

"Eliot, what are you talking about?" Sophie asks.

"Jordan's running a job, she told me if she doesn't respond for a week we have to finish the job." Eliot passes Hardison the usb. Hardison plugs it in. They all look at the screen. Pictures come up. Pictures of people living in harsh conditions.

"Ok, this stuff is encrypted with codes. When you translate them, they make a message." Nate informs the crew.

"It's in the files. Says, funding for relief jobs was by Hugh Garrison, working under Moreau. Stopped funding, and people are dying rapidly." Hardison reads through the files.

"Who's in charge of the relief services down with the people?" Sophie asks.

"Brothers... Eric and Tom Garrison, getting funds from their dad. Which makes them Jordan's brothers." Hardison brings up pictures of them. They look exactly like Quinn and Jordan.

Flashback:

Back in Ireland, the crew asks Jordan and Quinn if they are twins.

"Yeah," Jordan says _**hesitantly**_.

End flashback.

"So, they're quadruplets?" Parker asks.

"Yes," Nate says. "We need to get this show on the road."

"Why can't they just get somebody else to fund the services?" Sophie asks.

"They have a contract. It ends in 3 years, and they need funding now." Hardison says. The crew heads out.

* * *

"Sophie, distraction. Parker, see if you can score any money. Hardison, rip the bank accounts. Eliot do you have any idea of a location?" Nate asks.

"JJ wouldn't tell me."

"Ok, Hardison, rip the accounts, and find Jordan's arm." Nate commands.

"Ok, gimme me a sec. Looks like she's in Portland-"

"Great," Eliot starts to leave.

"Maine." Hardison finishes. Eliot looks at him. "Ok, check the printer, there should be a plane ticket to Portland, Maine there in a second."

"Wait, so we all have to go to Maine now?" Parker asks.

"No, the office Moreau and Garrison are using is in Colorado." Nate says.

"Wait, Nate, what exactly are we trying to do?" Parker asks.

"We're ending the contract. We can prove Garrison did something not stated on the contract, prove a misrepresentation on Garrison's part, prove a mistake, or prove Garrison doesn't have the money he said he would provide. Team, let's go steal a contract."

* * *

When Eliot gets to Maine, he uses the signal Hardison sent him to track Jordan's arm tracking device to a house. It's deep in the woods. Upon entry, Eliot finds it empty, save a robotic, carbon polymer, skin-colored arm.

* * *

When the crew gets to the office, it's deserted. They scour the offices. Parker produces the contract from Garrison's safe, handing it to Nate. Nate reads through it carefully.

"Ok, it states as long as Garrison has the money, the funding goes on." Nate says.

"What if he doesn't have the money?" Sophie asks.

"Moreau's funds come into play then." Nate looks over the contract.

"Moreau does owe Garrison a favor. Garrison filed complaints after Moreau fed Jordan to a shark, you know, it's his kid and all, Moreau got pressed, but, knowing what they both do, they made a deal and kept it out of the courts." Hardison looks up from his phone.

"So, Moreau gives money when Garrison runs out. Why isn't the funding going to the services? Are they both broke?" Parker asks.

"They're gonna be after we're done with them." Nate scowls at reading a part of the contract. "It says here that the funding will stop if the service doesn't complete requirements set by Garrison. Apparently, the service must not fund more than one city at once, give special attention to a certain area, person, home, etc., or fund an area disapproved of by Garrison."

"Eric and Tom are funding homeless in a city in Guatemala, it's called Flores." Hardison puts down his phone.

"Garrison must not like that place." Sophie muses.

"Hey," Eliot growls.

"Any luck, Eliot?" Nate asks.

"I found her arm. You're sure you don't have any other trackers on her?" Eliot growls.

"Um, if she manually activates her comm I can see where it is," Hardison points out.

"But she hasn't," Parker reminds the team.

"Then there's no way of getting in contact with her." Nate tells Eliot. He looks down at the next page in the folder that contains the contract. "I want you to travel to Fosterville, New Brunswick, Canada. Look for a prison under the name of DMHG Rehabilitation for Criminals."

"What a obvious name!" Parker laughs.

"DMHG. Damien Moreau Hugh Garrison Rehabilitation for Criminals. It's a prison labor camp. What are Moreau and Garrison thinking?" Sophie asks.

"It's a labor camp. People there basically work, make, and do anything they're told. And Moreau's in charge." Eliot growls. "You think she's there, Nate?"

"It's the only place that makes sense to Garrison and Moreau, I'm 90% positive she's there, Eliot." Nate looks through the rest of the folder. "There's nothing else, just head on over to the prison."

* * *

When Eliot gets to the prison, he sees the fires first. Small, weak campfires. And the people tending them. He walks the perimeter of the prison, noticing the weak spots in the barbed wire on top of the fence.

"Pretty lax security here," Eliot growls into the comms. "There's something wrong. These people aren't escaping."

"It's Moreau. He's manipulating them. Making them want to work for him." Sophie reminds him through the comms.

"Well, there's no cameras, I'm going in." Eliot growls.

"Ok. There's a harness with a pulley, a lock-picking set, tinfoil, lunch, extra comms, an apple, a computer, and a couple of objects you can throw in case you suspect a trap." Parker tells him.

"How did you put all that in my backpack without me knowing?" Eliot growls. "Now I know why it's so heavy."

"I'm a thief. Good luck, anyway." Parker says, and Eliot climbs the fence. He walks to the closest campfire. The person watches him warily, and Eliot finally sees what they're using the fire for. There is a long rack, with 6 spots for test tubes. In the test tubes, there is a blue chemical being heated by the fire.

"Are you ok?" Eliot asks the person.

"Fine." The person responds flatly.

"Why don't you escape?"

"I don't need to. The food here is fine." The person grumbles.

"The food. What about, I don't know, freedom?" Eliot asks.

"I have a roof over my head, I'm protected. I have to work, but I'm safe."

"Yeah right." Eliot grumbles. He walks to all the fires, but does not find Jordan. "Nate, she's not outside."

"Then you need to go inside." Nate responds. He and the crew are in court, arguing with Garrison. "We're a bit busy right now."

"How do Tom and Eric know you?" Garrison asks. The crew is well disguised, and Garrison hasn't recognized them. Yet.

"As I mentioned earlier, my name is Alexander Bayern, and I am their lawyer." Nate states in a Southern accent.

"They never told me about you." Garrison growls.

"We are new. And very involved in the Flores case." Sophie drawls.

"They're not allowed to fund that area. That's why their money stopped."

"But, your honor, as you can see from my presentation, there is a need for funding here." Nate says as he points to the screen where Hardison's well laid out presentation sits on a picture of a homeless person.

"Excuse my interruption," The judge asks. "But why are there so many of you?"

"Well, this is my wife and partner, Olivia Bayern[Sophie], My secretary Miss Avia Whotmann[Parker], and my chauffeur Mr. Green[Hardison].

"Hugh Garrison, these people are licensed to represent 2 of your sons in court. I am aware that your other son died, and your daughter, a well-recognized pilot in the Air Force is missing. Your other children are dead and missing for mysterious reasons, unknown to most. Would you care to explain?" The judge asks flatly.

"They have nothing to do with this case." Garrison argues.

"With a background such as yours, Mr. Garrison, your honor would only like to know if your criminal actions have any link to the mysterious death of Quinn Garrison and the sudden disappearance of Jordan Garrison, also known as Jordan Jordan." Nate explains. "Your honor, permission to present exhibit X?"

"Permission granted," The judge says, bored with how many exhibits Nate has already presented. Hardison looks at his phone for a second, then, as Nate hits a button on his computer, footage of Garrison shooting Quinn displays itself on the screen. The judge's and Garrison's eyes both widen.

"How did you get that?!" Garrison shouts. Realization sets in. "You work with Jordan," He growls. The judge watches the clip once more. He bangs his gavel to stop Garrison's feeble attempts to claim it isn't him.

"Hugh Garrison, you are under arrest." 2 policemen come in through the entrance and begin to handcuff Garrison.

"You are under arrest by the Federal Law of the United States of America and Oregon. Anything you say can and will be used against you." The policemen drag Garrison away, but Garrison glares at the crew one last time before being shoved into the police car.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	11. Chapter 11- Harnessed Up

**Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 11-Harnessed up.**

Eliot makes it inside the complex. It's more like a regular prison now that he's inside. He sees the cells, which are empty, but he finds the occupants in the next room, which appears to be a sort of lab. He scans the area, but not one of them resembles Jordan or is missing an arm. Eliot climbs the stairs to the roof. He can see the smaller complex, probably where Moreau's and Garrison's offices are located. Then he hears the commotion.

* * *

Security is running up the stairs, locking down one floor at a time. Either there's been a jailbreak, or they just now notice the intruder on the roof. More likely the intruder. Eliot, thinking fast, straps on the harness Parker packed for him and sets up the pulley. He jumps off the building just as the security reaches the roof, and hopes he makes it closer to the ground before they cut the cable. It's a tall building, with 10 floors, and Eliot just falls past the 7th floor when he feels the cable cut loose. He falls, slightly faster, past the 3rd floor, when he feels the cable resist, and he's stopped falling right before he hits the ground. Then he hears a voice in his ear. A familiar voice.

"Stop moving," Jordan grunts.

"I've been looking all over for you," Eliot says, unclipping his harness and standing up on the ground.

"Yeah, well, Peterson told me somebody hopped the fence."

"Was that the guy who said the food was good?"

"Yup. Weird guy, but he tells people when he sees something."

"He told the security I hopped the fence."

"Yeah. You weren't very discreet about it." Jordan drops the cable, and it falls down to Eliot, and he coils it up. "I'll be down in a minute."

Jordan sneaks out a back entrance and meets up with Eliot about 94 seconds later. Eliot pulls her arm out of his backpack and hands it to her. She doesn't take it, and her good hand is in her pocket. Eliot catches on.

"How did you stop me from falling? Please don't tell me-"

"I grabbed the cable." Eliot nods, rolling his eyes.

"You stopped me from falling by grabbing a cable, a thin, slippery cable, with one hand." Jordan shrugs. "Let me see your hand."

"You're holding it."

"Your real hand." Jordan glares at Eliot. "Saving me means that any injury you acquire is my fault. Show me your hand." The crew listens to the conversation over the comms, not interjecting.

"Saving you means I'm willing to risk hurting myself. It was my stupid idea to grab the cable."

"And it's my stupid butt that was falling, forcing your decision to grab the cable."

"And, uh, hello? I don't care. I'm not a child, I will take care of myself."

"You're not alone anymore." Eliot tries to remind her.

"Well, Maybe I wanted to be alone. These stupid jobs killed my brother, ok?" Jordan reminds him.

"Just get over it, death never bothered you before!" Eliot shouts, not realizing what he just said. On the other side of the country, Sophie gasps.

And without another word, Jordan stalks away to the fence, climbing it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review._

 **;)**


	12. Chapter 12- She's Never Coming Back, Ok?

**WARNING**

This chapter is very sad and contains a death scene. _**Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 **Reviews:** Thank you for taking the time to input your opinions.

 _This content is rated T for blood, violence, and injuries._ _ **Please acknowledge this before reading.**_

 _I do not own TNT, Leverage, or any of the original characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 12- She's never coming back, ok?**

She disappeared. Gone. Last time Eliot saw her? Leaving the rehabilitation. Climbing that fence.

* * *

"Hardison. She's gone. She can't help us with this job. You're going to have to find a way around that problem." Sophie reminds the crew of the problem in her gentle way. "There's no other way?"

"Not that I can see." Hardison puts more info up on the screen. "If Eliot is here," He points to a spot on the screen. "Parker here," Another spot. "And me here, we're gonna need somebody else. You and Nate are running the conn, we need another body, preferably an hitter's body." I've been trying to find a way around this problem for 3 weeks now, there's no other way. The clients are desperate now.

"We can hire help?" Parker pulls forward the dreaded solution.

"We can't trust hired help." Eliot growls.

"We can trust Jordan. And her friends, family, college roommates. If you trust Jordan, Eliot, find somebody she trusts." Nate puts that idea out there.

"Her brothers." Eliot suggests.

"Just came back to the US. The government funding made it possible to set up duplicate stations, the brothers just oversee it now." Hardison points out.

"Let go steal a Garrison."

* * *

Tom and Eric Garrison live in the heart of Philadelphia. The city of Brotherly Love. Hardison got in contact with them, and they planned to meet in the brother's rowhomes.

"Eric?" Nate asks.

"You introduced yourself to the court as the Bayern couple, but I'm assuming those aren't your real names?" Eric asks.

"Nate," Nate shakes hands with Eric.

Sophie," Sophie also shakes his hand.

"Hardison," Hardison raises a hand in greeting.

"Parker." Parker blurts, not happy about giving her name.

"I'm Eliot, I think we've met,"

"At Quinn's wedding, yeah." Eric says. "Come on in, guys," The crew enters the house.

* * *

Tom is inside, working on a project.

"What are you making?" Parker asks.

"I'm not really making anything, just fixing the dishwasher." Tom replies.

"Oh." Parker says.

"Do you guys know where Jordan is?" Nate asks.

"Jordan!" Eric yells.

"I'm busy!" Jordan yells.

"Well," Tom mumbles. "Let's see what you're busy with." The crew follows Tom and Eric to Jordan's room. Tom knocks on the door before he opens it. Jordan has her laptop hooked up to bigger screens and is running stock numbers through and through, filling the screens.

"Jordan?" Eliot asks. Jordan whips around from where she's standing.

"What kind of job are you running?" Hardison asks.

"Nothing," Jordan mumbles shutting the laptop, also turning off all the screens.

"Stock market?" Nate asks.

"Yeah, sure." Jordan mumbles. Eliot takes a step into the room. Eric raises his eyebrows. "Get out." Jordan growls. Eliot takes a step back.

"You ok?" Eliot asks, eyeing her bandaged good hand.

"I was fine before you got here," Jordan says coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said," Eliot starts.

"Aren't we all." Jordan replies sarcastically. Nate steps into the room. Jordan raises an eyebrow, but doesn't yell at him. Yet.

"We need your help with a job. If you refuse, the offer goes to your brothers-" Nate barely has time to finish his sentence before JJ interrupts.

"I'll do it," She growls, not wanting her brothers to.

"Well, that's settled then," Sophie remarks.

"Welcome back to the team," Eliot mumbles.

The crew begins to head out the door, but Eric pulls Eliot back.

"Look, Jordan isn't mad at you, necessarily, just at what you said, ok?" Eric tells him.

"Just remember, Eliot, you're one of her best friends, she doesn't hate you, alright?" Eliot nods in answer to Tom's question.

* * *

Hardison briefs the crew.

"They have 18 hours to finish the art auction. Every piece is legally owned, and the proceeds go to charity. So when this guy Terrence Fielders claims to own a piece, they have to check the ownership again. Fielders claims the licensing is messed up and has the artwork he claims to own stolen. He then frames the auctioneers for stealing it, and now wants the money, and the artwork." Hardison explains.

"We're gonna come on from 3 different points. Hardison will inspect the artwork, you know, post robbery, he already has an appointment set up. Eliot and Jordan will distract everybody, when Sophie makes a claim of seeing somebody sneaking around, there will actually be two people. Me and Sophie are looking to buy some of the art, and Parker will steal the art back while Eliot and Jordan distract guards." Nate explains the plan, and the crew heads out.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, are you in charge of security here?" Sophie asks a security guard.

"Yes ma'am," The guard answers.

"I just saw a man walking around down there," Sophie points down the hallway Eliot is hiding in. "He doesn't work here, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't belong here,"

"Thank you for your concern," The guard says, and sends 3 of the other guards down to check it out. There are 5 guards left.

* * *

"So, where at the paintings I am inspecting today?" Hardison asks, adjusting his tie.

"In my personal vault. Right this way," Fielder leads Hardison, who's button cam is recording.

* * *

Parker, dressed to look like she works here, is watching the live feed on her phone.

"6 digit passcode? Piece of cake." She keeps watching as the vault opens, revealing motion sensors, lasers, heat sensors, floor sensors, and a retina scanner. "Ok, maybe not."

* * *

Hardison begins to inspect the art. He already determined each piece is legit, but inspects the art to reassure Fielders.

* * *

Eliot watches as security comes his way. He takes out all 3 guys at once. He listens as their boss radioes on the walkie talkie system, and when the unconscious guys don't respond, Eliot runs.

* * *

"We are very interested in your art collection, Mr. Fielders," Nate says.

"We have heard much about it," Sophie adds.

"Yes you have. Did you know it was recently stolen from me? I took me 2 weeks to get it all back," Fielders says. Nate and Sophie nod.

* * *

Parker runs to the security outside the vault.

"There's more people," She says.

"How many?" The boss asks, already worried that his first 3 men aren't responding.

"Too many. One, two, ten, I don't know!" Parker says, and as all but 2 men are dispatched, Parker pulls out her taser.

* * *

Eliot and Jordan join up in the next hall.

"Here they come," Jordan mutters. She and Eliot take them all down fairly quickly.

"Ok, let's go help Parker," Eliot suggests and starts walking down the hall. Then he hears the gunshot. Apparently, the head of security wasn't knocked out. Jordan looks down, seeing the hole that runs straight through her center.

"Jordan!" Eliot shouts.

* * *

Parker takes the art.

* * *

Hardison gets the check for the art inspection.

* * *

Sophie and Nate walk into the vault with Fielders, and when Terrence Fiedler's sees it's empty, Nate and Sophie make a quick exit.

* * *

Eliot watches as Jordan falls backwards.

* * *

Parker meets up with Eliot, eyes widening.

* * *

Hardison meets up with them, and helps Parker with the art.

* * *

Sophie and Nate also meet up with them, and watch in horror as Eliot shuts Jordan's eyes.

* * *

When they get back, nobody is in the mood to do anything. Nate gives the clients their art and the money Hardison earned for inspecting the art. When he rejoins the moping crew, he starts to talk.

"Hardison, I want you to inform Tom and Eric-" Nate is cut off.

"There was a gas explosion. The Garrison quadruplets are all dead." Hardison says.

The crew disperses for the night. Eliot is the last to leave.

* * *

Eliot sits up in bed, shaking. He looks over and sees his wife, Aimee, sleeping next to him. The same exact nightmare every single night. Eliot heads up to the roof of Banana All Around. The same place he helped Jordan plan a job. Jordan came up here so often. He looks down the side of the building and sees a light turn on in Quinn's old apartment, now Tara and Aria's. He waits 27 seconds, and Aria comes up to the roof. Now a 15 year-old teenager, Aria walks over to him.

"You ok, Uncle Eliot?"

"Yeah," Eliot nods.

"You thinking about Jordan again?" Aria asks. Eliot nods. "I miss her too," Aria confesses, "And I need to show you something."

* * *

Eliot and Aria go outside, to the back of BAA and Aria grabs a shovel from the shed. She starts digging near the tree, and 2 minutes later, she hits a small, non-biodegradable box. She hands it to Eliot, and Aria goes back inside, leaving Eliot with the box.

* * *

Eliot takes the box back up to his apartment and into his office. It's full of photos. One of him and Jordan. Another of him, Quinn, and Jordan arguing. There's ones of the crew with Jordan, a very old one of Eliot and Jordan in one of her trucks before the team was formed. Eliot flips through the pile and finds a note taped on the front of an envelope.

 _Eliot-_

 _I left a note to Hardison before the Helios Job. He found me these photos. I told him that when I die, I want him to add a few more pictures. They'll be in an envelope, with this note taped to the front. Remember, I asked him to put these photos in. Get mad at me, not him._

 _Jordan_

Eliot opens the envelope. He sees a picture of him and Jordan laughing right before Sophie tells them they have to wear matching outfits. He sees another of him and Jordan fighting together. The last picture was taken just after the head of security shot Jordan Eliot slams the picture down, shoves it in the box, and slams the box shut. But, out of curiousity, Eliot looks at the photo again and it looks like Jordan is saying something.

* * *

Eliot knows he will hate him for it, but Eliot needs to know this now.

"Hardison!" Eliot shakes the sleeping hacker.

"What, Eliot?" Hardison asks, still half-asleep.

"I need, need the footage of Jordan being shot." Eliot says. Hardison doesn't ask, just pulls a usb off his beside table and hands it to Eliot.

"Took you long enough," The hacker mumbles before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Eliot walks into the briefing room and flips on the lights. He plugs the usb into Hardison's computer and the footage shows up on the screen. It's about 20 seconds long, so Eliot changes the FPS[frames per second] speed like Hardison taught him. Eliot watches as Jordan mouths the words, no sound coming out. He watches it a couple more times, before deciding what words she's mouthing.

I'm sorry, Eliot.

The last thing she tried to say.

* * *

Jordan watches as Eliot turns around, yelling her name. Jordan tries to talk, but no sound comes out. She tries to tell Eliot she's sorry. She tries again, but this time, he legs give away, and she falls backwards. Before she hits the ground, the world goes black, the image of Eliot shouting her name forever ingrained in her mind.

 **The End.**


End file.
